


"My life?"

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Lost Memories, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: Season 4b rewrite of sorts. Instead of being paralyzed Felicity Smoak loses years of her life. Can Oliver get her to fall in love with him twice in a lifetime??





	1. From heaven to hell...

Oliver never thought he could be this happy. He looks next to him to see his Felicity, his partner and as of twenty minutes ago, his fiancee. He brings their combined hands to his lips and kisses her hand. "I love you." 

 

She smiles at him. Her eyes shining brightly. "I love you, too." She moves to look at the ring, "It looks so much bigger in here." She waves the ring around. 

 

Oliver is so happy she loves his Mom's ring. She keeps looking at it. 

 

"I think I could help land planes with this thing." She looks to him. He can't help himself, he moves in for a kiss. Kissing Felicity is one of his favorite things in life. 

 

This is  _ THEIR _ life. He should have asked her sooner. They could have had a Christmas...he means  _ Holiday _ wedding. Maybe they could throw together a New Year's wedding. That would be the perfect way to start the new year. 

 

Oliver moves to kiss her again as the limo lurches. It stops and Oliver hears guns firing. He dives to cover Felicity. He places his hands over her head. When the limo stops he moves to crawl over the seat. He drives the limo to safety. He sighs with relief. They survived.

 

He gets out and opens the back door. "Felicity, baby." 

 

She’s quiet. Felicity should be babbling about something. He leans in and sees blood.  _ HER _ blood.  _ Oh god. _ He pulls her from the backseat. He can hear the sirens approaching. He starts running his hand over her hair crying into her neck. 

 

"Please don't leave me...please, baby." He weeps. He looks around and sees the cop cars. Quentin Lance comes running. 

 

"Oh no no no...." He grabs his radio and calls for a rush on the ambulance. 

 

Lance falls down next to Oliver. He takes her pulse, "She's still alive." 

 

Oliver can't say anything. He keeps praying for the first time in years for her to not die. He can't live without her. 

 

The ambulance arrives. The paramedics move him out of the way as they start to work on her. Oliver is running his hands over his head. How could he let his happen to her? To  _ HER _ ! 

 

"Oliver..." 

 

He turns to Quentin, "They're taking her to the hospital. I will drive you." 

 

Oliver doesn't remember the drive to the hospital. The next thing he knows they're there. He rushes in behind her. They enter a small room. Oliver is watching her limp body. She's so quiet. 

 

Then he hears the heart monitor flatline. He falls to the ground, _ "NOOO!!!"  _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Vegas for Felicity...Life without Felicity for Oliver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much shorter originally...I decided to combine chapter one and two. 
> 
> .

AMNESIA Chapter 1

 

Oliver is returning to the bunker. He is trying to settle down. The adrenaline is still pumping through his veins. The ghosts he tracked down didn't know where their leader is hiding. Darhk has to know Oliver will come for him. He came for Felicity and no one gets away with that. 

 

The elevator doors open and Thea is there, "She's awake!" 

 

Oliver's heart stops. He blinks several times, "She-- woke up?" 

 

Thea smiles and hugs him, "Donna had Lance call while she talks to the doctors, but she's awake!" 

 

Oliver runs to change. He needs to get to her. He has been avoiding going to the hospital. Guilt eating him alive and seeing her lifeless body threw him for a loop. Then seeing her so quiet...His Felicity is never quiet. Even in her sleep she talks or makes some noise. He chuckles lightly knowing soon he will hear one of her babbles and he can kiss her to quiet her. 

 

Once he's changed he runs for his bike. He needs to see her. He needs to hold her. Even if he doesn't have Darhk yet, holding her will make his world make sense again. Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak makes no sense. He pushes the bike faster as his hands itch to hold hers. He smiles. He can't wait to look into her eyes and kiss those lips. 

 

___________________________________________

 

_ What is that noise? _

 

Felicity tries to move her arm to turn off the annoying alarm or whatever it is waking her up. She can't move her arm. Her eyes open and she looks around. The noise starts to beep more rapidly. Her breathing is more like panting and she's scared... 

 

_ Where is she? _

 

_ Why is she here _ ? 

 

She takes a few calming breaths. She looks down at herself and sees she is wearing a hospital gown. She tugs it up slowly with her limited arm function until  the hem rests just below her breasts. There is a large bandage on her stomach. Her back hurts. Her head aches. 

 

She starts panting again. What happened to her? 

 

The door swings open and her mother comes in. They may not get along, but she is so incredibly happy to see her. Donna's arms are open wide as she makes her way to her daughter. Donna hugs Felicity gently. 

 

"My Baby, you're awake!" 

 

"Mom? Where am I?" Felicity's voice trembles. "What happened?"

 

Before Donna can answer her, a doctor comes in. "Miss Smoak, how are we feeling?" 

 

Donna looks to the doctor, "She doesn't know where she is or why...." Donna looks scared which makes Felicity feel afraid. 

 

The doctor walks to the computer and starts typing things in. He comes back over to her bed. "Felicity....do you know your last name?"

 

She snorts. He already told her, "Yes, but you told me...Smoak." 

 

He smiles kindly at her, "Okay. Fair enough. What year is it?" 

 

Ah, another easy one, "2012" 

 

Donna gasps. 

 

"What?" Felicity looks between the doctor and her mom. It is 2012.

 

The doctor writes something on his tablet. Felicity starts to play with the blanket. She doesn't like mysteries and especially ones about her. 

 

"Felicity what is the last thing you remember?" He holds his hands to pause her, "I need as many details as you can remember."

 

She looks at him skeptically, "Why?" 

 

"Humor me." 

 

She sighs, "It's July and I just broke up with Andrew...he cheated on me...Jerkface. I am working on a boring project at work....I missed my weekly call to Mom..." She looks to Donna, "sorry." 

 

Donna takes her hand, "It's fine, baby." 

 

"Anything else?" 

 

"I am thinking of cutting my hair and getting a dog...." 

 

The doctor smiles at her, "Okay. Thank you. I need to talk to your Mom and consult with some colleagues. Would you like something to eat?"

 

"Big Belly Burger."

 

The doctor laughs, "Something more suitable...how about some chicken broth and see how that goes?" 

 

She wrinkles her nose. "Okay." 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Oliver walks into the hospital and heads to her room. His stride falters when Donna looks up at him. She is out in the hall. Something is wrong. He starts walking again. He looks at Donna then the doctor. 

 

"What is wrong?" Oliver asks them both. 

 

Donna is crying. The doctor answers him, "Felicity is awake and seems fine, aside from the fact she can't remember the last few years." 

 

Oliver is okay with this. She forgot a few things. That's fine. "How much is gone?" 

 

Donna touches his arm, "2012...she doesn't remember you, Oliver." 

 

Oliver blinks.  _ No. _ This cannot be happening. They're engaged. They're happy. Oliver finally has the girl. They worked so hard to get here. He looks into the room and sees she's resting. "Will she remember me?"

 

"Oliver, we don't know. There is so much we don't know about the brain and how it works. She could remember today or never remember." The doctor tells him.

 

Oliver nods. He wants to throw up. He hasn't felt this lost in a long time. Felicity is his everything. She keeps him centered. Her love convinced him that he was worth loving. He's lost her. This is his punishment for not keeping her safe. She lives, but doesn't know who he is...She's here but not here.

 

"Oliver, honey?" 

 

He looks to Donna, "The doctor and I think it would be best if Felicity went home with me." 

 

Oliver starts shaking his head, "How will she get better there?" What he wants to say is how will she remember him?

 

Donna touches his cheek, "Oh, hon...she doesn't have a home here anymore. She doesn't know you...let me take her home and give her some time..." 

 

" _ NO! _ " Oliver yells. He's never yelled at Donna before. He's the one that calls and texts her. He adores her, but she is trying to take Felicity away. No matter how much he loves Donna he can’t let her take Felicity from him. 

 

"Oliver..." Donna pulls him closer to Felicity's door. 

 

She whispers, "There was an attempt on your life and hers. She will be safer in Vegas. "

 

Oliver sees she's waking up. She's doing the thing she does when she is fighting waking up where she curls on her side. She can't do that very well with the tubes.

 

"What if she doesn't remember me?" He asks quietly. His voice breaks just as his heart is doing.

 

Donna tilts her head the way Felicity does, "She will...but if she doesn't, then we discuss her coming back."

 

Oliver looks from Felicity to Donna, "Promise me?" he pleads with her. Oliver knows he is acting like a child. He is giving his entire world to Donna. 

 

She smiles at him with tears in her eyes, "I promise. My baby girl loves you. She will remember you." 

 

============================================

 

Felicity wakes up when she hears someone yell.It sounds like a man who just lost the person he loves. Her heart breaks for him.The pain of that “No” was the most intense thing she’s ever heard. She can’t imagine being that loved by someone aside from her mom. 

 

Donna comes back in, "Well, I think you're going home with me." 

 

"Mom...no. I have an apartment, a job...a life...sort of.." 

 

The doctor comes in. He starts telling Felicity that it isn't 2012. She has forgotten the last few years of her life. He keeps saying she will remember her life...probably. He blabbers on about the brain and how little they know about it. She feels faint. How can someone like her forget  _ YEARS _ of her life?

 

"Okay...can you tell me what is wrong with my  back and stomach?" 

 

The doctor looks a bit worried, "I- you were in a car accident." 

 

"Oh...is that all?" 

 

Donna sits down beside her, "Baby...the less you know right now the better. I know you hate not knowing things but that big old brain of yours needs to heal and the memories need to come back on their own." 

 

Felicity nods, "Anything else?" She feels overwhelmed and panicking won't go over well right now. She feels like she hasn't just lost her life but something else...someone...

 

"Until you've started to heal...no internet. We don't want you overloading your brain. You  need to remain calm and the less distractions the better. We don't want you overstimulated." 

 

That feels like a death sentence to her. She hates Vegas. "What about my job? My apartment?" 

 

Donna runs her hand over Felicity's, "I will take care of everything. You just rest. I will pack your things and as soon as you are able, we will go home." 

 

Felicity smiles at her Mom. After her mom and doctor leave, the nurses come in and take out some of the tubes and the IV. She smiles at them. They all look at her like she has died.  _ Great _ . She starts telling her brain to heal faster. If Felicity is lucky maybe she will get her memories back before she has to go back to Vegas. 

 

A girl can dream.

 

 

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vegas sucks. It is always so sunny and cheery. She misses Starling and the rain and clouds, they fit her mood better. Felicity is able to sit outside, but even in May it's already hot as hell here. She just needed the fresh air. Her mom has kept her room exactly as it was when she left at 15. It's sweet and weird all at the same time. 

 

Felicity has her notebook in her lap. She has been writing things down to hopefully jog her memory. Mostly she writes her dreams which feel so real. She needs to finish this up before her mom gets home from her shift. 

 

_ There he is again....watching me. He stares at me a lot. I stare at him, too. We seem to be friends, but the sexual tension is crazy. He's tall, well-built and I sense I should be scared, but in my dream all I feel is safe.  _

 

_ I can't make out his face, yet I know he smiles. He smiles a special smile that I consider  _ my _ special smile from him. He's cranky a lot of the time in all my dreams, but I never feel annoyed by him or his moods. I feel pulled towards him by some invisible string.  _

 

_ In my latest dream, he is lying on a table about to die. I am terrified of losing him. I keep thinking I should have told him I love him. I know he doesn't feel the same, how could he? We aren’t like that.. but I should have said it. I want to cry. I hold back the tears until he wakes up. He yells at me and I am only happy we can fight! He is alive. He is here and that is all that matters.  _

 

Felicity closes her notebook. She is lying in her notebook. She doesn't know why she is lying. No one reads it but her therapist. There is no reason to lie to her. She's a pleasant lady and never judges Felicity. 

 

Felicity stands up and walks to the house. She considers telling her therapist the truth. She  _ has  _ seen his face. The reason she doesn't tell anyone the truth is it will kill everyone's hope that she is getting her memories back. She isn't. These are dreams. What doesn't make sense is why is she dreaming about a dead man? 

 

Oliver Queen died before she even heard of Starling City or his family business. She saw his picture once on his mom's desk. Every year around the anniversary of his death the local tv stations all run programming about the lost heir. 

 

The other crazy part is that the guy is  _ NOTHING _ she would find attractive, cute at best. His hair in reality was awful, though in her dreams it's cut shorter and much better on him. He was an entitled prick in reality, yet in her dreams he's a hero. Her hero. 

 

The Oliver Queen she dreams about is kind, gentle and loving. He is thoughtful and protective. He does have bad qualities: he's overprotective, he tends to keep things from her and he argues with her a lot since he doesn't seem to ever take the safe route. 

 

Felicity smiles. Even in her dreams men are difficult.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

" _ GREEN ARROW! _ " Speedy yells. 

 

Oliver looks to his sister. He is about to punch the man again when she shakes her head no. Oliver looks down and realizes the man is almost dead. He drops him. Another dead end on Darhk.  _ Fuck _ . 

 

Oliver storms off, the team following him. They get in the van. Digg starts driving while Thea and Laurel stare at him. He knows he's acting crazy and making bad decisions. 

 

When they get back to the bunker, Digg and Laurel go to change. Thea follows Oliver over to Felicity’s computers. 

 

"Big brother, you can't keep doing this. Are you sleeping at all?" 

 

Oliver takes off his weapons and then his jacket before replying to his sister, "I can't sleep without her beside me. I can't do this without her in my ear..." He slams his hands down on the table. 

 

Thea moves to him and hugs him. "I know. Is there any progress?" She drops her arms from him.

 

Oliver sighs and falls into Felicity's chair, "No. She is doing better physically, but no memories of me have come back to her at all. Donna keeps reassuring me she's fine." 

 

"What if you called her? Not as Oliver Queen but as her former boss? Or friend?" 

 

Oliver sighs, "Donna thinks I should stay away until she remembers on her own..." Oliver looks up at his baby sister, "What if she never remembers me?" 

 

Thea smiles, "She won't stay in Vegas. She hates it. She will come back here and you win her over again." 

 

Oliver smiles before it falls into a frown, "I think getting her to fall in love with me once was more of a miracle than I deserve." 

 

Thea squats down in front of her brother, "Listen Ollie, I know you have trouble with words, but your actions always let people know how you feel about them." She smiles up at him and he returns her smile, "She never let go when you were with Ra's.  _ NEVER _ . Don't you dare give up on her or your love. The kind of love you two have? Not everyone gets that." 

 

Oliver stands as she moves back. He takes her in his arms, "When did you get so smart?" 

 

"One of us had to so it had to be me by default." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Brat." 

 

Thea goes to change. She's right. Felicity would never give up on him, she  _ didn't _ give up on him. She fought to get him out and came back for him. He will give her a little more time, but then he will do what he does best: Fight.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is warming up for her physical therapy. Her mom and doctor insist she continue it. At first, she had trouble walking but now she's doing well. They think she could be better than before. She's told them she's not the bionic woman and doesn't want to be. 

 

She is done doing her stretches. She pulls off her shorts and tank top revealing her one piece bathing suit. She sits on the side of the pool with her legs in the pool. She counts the wounds on her legs. She  _ KNOWS _ they're gunshot wounds, yet everyone tells her she was in a car accident. She assumes they're lying to her or she needs new doctors. She isn't sure she's ready to know why she has a lot of gunshot wounds all over her body. Was she a drug dealer on the side? She smiles at herself. Felicity Smoak is not one to risk her life. Losing Cooper taught her to stay out of trouble and near death situations would be very big trouble.

 

Another bothersome thing is how is she so sure it is gunshot wounds? She looks down at the jagged circles and knows that's what they are and even thinks she knows which ones were serious and which ones weren't. How would a computer nerd know this and why? Did she take up forensics or something as a hobby? She does love to learn, but that seems a tad bit extreme.

 

Felicity is busy staring at the now healed wounds when someone taps her shoulder. She looks up to see her physical therapist, Chad. He's got dark hair and kind blue eyes. He's attractive, but he's no dream!Oliver. 

 

"Ready to do some aerobics?" He smiles down at her. 

 

"Let the torture commence." She says sliding into the pool. 

 

Chad puts Felicity through all her different exercises. He chastises her when she's not doing as well as she can. He praises her when she does well. Chad is a nice guy. A couple of times his touches seem a bit more friendly than they should be. 

 

"Okay. We are done for today." Chad announces. 

 

Felicity swims towards the ladder. She climbs out with Chad right behind her. She wraps her towel around her then pulls her hair out of the loose bun it was in. 

 

"You only have two more sessions until I can clear you." He smiles at her. She tries not to stare at his chest. She is comparing it to dream!Oliver. 

 

"Yeah. No offense, but I can't wait to be done with this." She smiles brightly. 

 

Chad laughs at her, "It's okay. I was thinking...once you're not my patient...maybe we could go out sometime?" 

 

"Oh." She's shocked. Felicity didn't think of him like that or hadn't considered him an option. "Oh..." She wrinkles her forehead, "Do you mean a date?" 

 

He laughs, "Yes. A date." 

 

Felicity should say yes. Why shouldn't she say yes? He's single and handsome. She's single or so she thinks...The thing is part of her heart is still back in her dreams and Oliver Queen who is dead. "Sure. That would be great."

 

Dead men can't date her. Sadly, Vegas might be her new home, at least for now. She should try to make friends. Chad could be her friend. Her mom will be thrilled. She has always wanted Felicity to date and bring guys home for her to meet.

 

When Felicity walks into the house she finds her Mom home, "Hey. I didn't expect you home this early." 

 

Donna hugs her, "I missed my baby girl." 

 

Felicity laughs, "Mom, I've been home for weeks now." 

 

"I know...I know.." 

 

Felicity pours herself a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge, "Chad asked me out..." She says nonchalantly as she looks at Donna.

 

Donna's smile fades into horror, " _ WHAT? _ " 

 

Felicity is confused. Donna has always wanted her to date. Pushed her into dates and secretly set her up on them. "Chad, my physical therapist, asked me on a date." 

 

Donna looks panicky, "You told him no, right?" 

 

"Why would I tell a handsome man no? You always tell me to live a little and get out there...I'm getting out there." Felicity sees her mom trying to hide her reactions, "Unless there is some man out there expecting me to be faithful..." 

 

Donna looks at her frustrated, "You know I can't answer that." 

 

"I guess I have a hot date with Chad." 

 

Felicity leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs to shower. She thinks she freaked her mom out. Felicity is tired of not knowing  _ ANYTHING _ about her life after 2012. She has to torture them the way they torture her sometimes. She can't keep the giggle in. Once inside her room it hits her...what if there is a man out there?  _ FUCK _ . Well, he is probably better off without her since her mind is obsessed with a dead guy. A very hot dead guy, but still  _ DEAD _ . 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver is on his way to Central City with his mind on Felicity. He can't go on much longer without her. He's going crazy without her. Oliver enjoys his time with William, but he needs Felicity. His heart aches for her. He can barely interact with people and when he does, they always ask about her. He would pull out of the mayoral race except when Felicity... _ if _ Felicity remembers him, she would be so pissed at him she would use loud voice. 

 

He pulls into Samantha's driveway. She walks out onto the porch. He slides out of his seat and walks slowly to the porch. He climbs the steps and stops in front of her. 

 

"Will should be here in fifteen minutes so we can talk like you asked." Samantha turns and heads into the house. He follows her. 

 

They sit at the kitchen table she offers him a drink and he declines. She sits her coffee on the table then looks at him, "What is it Oliver?" Her voice cold as always. 

 

"I have decided if Felicity isn't better in a few weeks, I am going to visit her. I'd like to tell William why I might not see him for a couple of our visits." 

 

Samantha looks surprised, but recovers quickly, "No. I said she can't know about William." 

 

Oliver works his jaw and counts to ten. He doesn't want to fight with her, " _ SHE  _ won't know. William will just know that I need to see my fiancee and that he is important to me." 

 

Samantha looks at him, "Just not as important as your girl of the month. See, this is why I lied to you or kept lying." 

 

Oliver is working very hard to keep his anger in check and his voice normal. He takes a deep breath, "First of all, Felicity is not the girl of the month. She is my fiancee. I love her and will marry her as soon as she will let me. Second of all, William is important to me, that's why I want to tell him the truth. I want him to know why I won't be around." 

 

Samantha is quiet for a moment, takes a sip of her coffee then replies, "I've heard she doesn't remember you...what if she never does? Will you stay where ever she is forever?" 

 

Oliver doesn't like to think about her not remembering him. It is his greatest fear in life right now. "I can't move down there. My life is in Star City." 

 

Samantha studies his face. She seems to be fighting an internal battle before she finally speaks, "Okay. Tell him." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Thank you, Samantha." 

 

A few minutes later William arrives home. He's excited to see Oliver. They play catch in the backyard and talk about school and his summer plans. Just before it is time for them to have dinner, Oliver decides it's time. 

 

He walks William over to the swings in the backyard. They each take a swing. "William...I have to tell you something." 

 

His son looks at him with such trust and innocence. "I have a woman in my life. I love her...we are engaged..." 

 

William looks confused, "You're not secretly dating Mom and you two just don't want to tell me?" 

 

Oliver almost snorts at that but holds it in, "No, buddy. I have a fiancee named Felicity. She's--she was hurt a few months back and went to recover." Oliver watches William to see if he gets a reaction. He only looks curious. "I am going to go see her for a bit and that means I won't be coming here for our visits for awhile. I will be back, though. I promise." 

 

William shrugs, "Okay. Can you call me while you're gone?" 

 

Oliver smiles relieved William is okay with it, "You bet. You can call me, too." 

 

Oliver leaves after dinner with his son. He drives back to Star City knowing he is going to see his girl. He is not going to tell Donna because she will talk him out of it or suggest he not visit. Oliver is tired of being without her and he needs to see her. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity wakes up from another dream about Oliver Queen. She wonders why she doesn't call him "Ollie"? Every news report calls him that and it seems his friends do, but in her mind it doesn't fit him. Her Oliver is not anything like that guy she's seen in the papers and on news specials. 

 

She walks into the bathroom and gets a cup of water. She drinks it then splashes her face with cold water. She walks back to her room. She sits in the window seat in her room and stares out at the quiet street. 

 

Tonight's dream she stepped on a landmine. What a girl like her would be doing anywhere near a landmine is beyond her. She steps on it and is terrified until she hears his voice. In her dreams, his voice is deep and sexy. Sometimes in old interviews it is the opposite of sexy. Yet, in her dreams even his voice can get her panties wet. 

 

She looks when she hears his voice to see him shirtless in a tree. He swings down and lifts her from the mine. It goes off as they land, him on top of her. She remarks he's sweaty because even in her dreams she has no filter. 

 

She leans her head against the window. The dreams seem so real and he seems so real. Her heart seems to know him and long for him. If he wasn't..you know...dead...she might think he was out there and they were in love before this happened. Whatever this is. 

 

How can you miss something you never really had? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> Felicity is scared to have lost her memory which is why she went along with Donna. I freak when I nap too long so imagine losing YEARS of your life.
> 
> Felicity doesn't always see him clearly in her dreams such as scars and such. He was still believed dead so she thinks she's lost it..


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more misunderstandings and crazy moments for Felicity...

AMNESIA CHAPTER 3

 

As the team comes in from another night of chasing ghosts, literally, Oliver decides to tell them his plan. "Um, I have an announcement to make." 

 

Digg, Thea and Laurel all stop to look at him. He suddenly feels nervous that they will try to talk him out of his plan. He musters up his courage, "I have decided to go see Felicity." 

 

Thea claps happily, "I am going with you!" 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "I think I should go alone." 

 

Thea folds her arms and looks at him, "Big brother...you're extra grumpy and she might not find that as charming this time..." 

 

Oliver looks to Digg who nods. Laurel looks upset. He turns back to Thea, "Okay...but I am going there to get my girl back and need space." 

 

Thea smiles and salutes him, "Understood, Sir." 

 

"Funny, Speedy." 

 

Oliver hopes he's making the right decision. He gives her the details about their flight and how he is 'borrowing' a jet. She is excited and chatters on and on about getting her sister back. "I need to go pack. See you tomorrow." 

 

Oliver smiles as she goes. Digg and Laurel are changing while Oliver sits at Felicity's desk hoping he can convince her to come back with him. He needs her. He can't believe how much he needs her in his orbit. 

 

Digg comes out, "You need me to go?" 

 

Oliver looks at him, "I think I got it." 

 

Digg laughs, "I was the buffer between you two for years. I am an expert at it..." 

 

Oliver thinks about it. Maybe Digg should go, too. Then he remembers the ghosts, "Laurel will need you here. Try to keep her under control." 

 

Digg nods, "Easier said than done." 

 

Oliver stands and they bro hug before John heads home to his family. Oliver is ready to go to the penthouse and pack. He knows he won't sleep. Maybe he should burn off some steam. He changes into workout clothes. He is on his third round of the salmon ladder debating if he could ship it to Donna's to help him win back his fiancee. 

 

"Ollie?" 

 

Oliver forgot she was still here. He jumps down, "Yeah? Do you need something?" 

 

He wipes off his chest and puts his tee shirt back on. He folds his arms and looks at her waiting for her to speak. 

 

"I don't think you should go get her back." Laurel says flatly. 

 

_ Shit. _ Oliver has caught Laurel looking at him with longing twice. She has tried to get him to go to dinner or lunch. She's brought him food and snacks. She even showed up at the penthouse once, but he wasn't staying there. He can't be there without Felicity. 

 

"I really don't care what you think." Oliver spits out. 

 

She moves towards him, "Ollie, she isn't like us. She's not a fighter. She's weak." 

 

Oliver steps back, "She is stronger and braver than all of us. She is in this life without our skills and holds her own. It took a hail of bullets to take her down. She fought for her life....and as for not like  _ US _ ..." Oliver moves closer to her and drops his arms. He points at her, " _ You _ aren't anything like the rest of us.  _ She _ is the one who go to me to accept you. Maybe you should show the same loyalty." 

 

Oliver walks out. He should have gotten rid of Laurel the second he got back from Nanda Parbat. Instead, he let himself believe this could all go okay. He should have known Laurel wouldn't change. 

 

He is getting on his bike when she runs up to him, "Ollie...I am loyal. I always took you back and I have always had your back." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "I remember you wanting to arrest me." 

 

"I was angry and hurt about Tommy-- I helped with Slade and have done my best to keep helping you. Your cause is my cause." She touches his arm. "Let her go and be happy with a normal life. Don't be selfish." 

 

Oliver makes a half laugh half cry sound, "And take back up with you?" 

 

She smiles, "We could." 

 

Oliver shakes her hand off him. He starts his bike. "If you can't accept Felicity is my forever, then maybe you shouldn't be here when we get back." He revs the bike and takes off. He can't believe Laurel would pull this shit. Wait. Yes, he can. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity has now completed her physical therapy and tonight is her date. She is sitting on her bed trying to get excited. She can't. She just keeps thinking about dream!Oliver.  Last night her dream was him proposing to her in a park at the holidays. She was so happy and his words were so beautiful. They were in a limo when it stopped suddenly and she woke up with a jolt. She was thinking they might have limo sex. She woke up and was convinced it was real until she looked around her room. Her old room. 

 

Felicity decides to look through her closet for something to wear. Her thoughts drifting back to Oliver and her date tonight. Oliver is dead, but maybe there is a man? But, if there was a man, why isn't he here? Why hasn't he come for her?  She finds a pair of jeans and a blouse. She pulls out a pair of flats. She isn't interested in looking too good tonight. She isn't interested in Chad. She's interested in a dead guy. 

 

Felicity snorts and says softly, "Only I could be gone over a dead guy." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver and Thea pull up outside Donna's house. Oliver is suddenly very nervous. Thea starts to open her door when she must notice he isn't moving. 

 

"Ollie?"

 

He swallows, "I have faced down many people who want to kill me or maim me...I don't fear any of them the way I fear walking into that house." 

 

Thea laughs, "Donna is going to be upset, but she won't kill you. I will protect you." 

 

Oliver's eyes cut to her, "What if Felicity looks right through me? Or worse, is scared of me?" 

 

Thea turns in her seat. She takes her brother's hand, "Ollie? Felicity Smoak faced down Slade...you aren't going to scare her." 

 

Oliver smiles softly, "That's true...she is a badass." 

 

Oliver gets out of the car and Thea follows him up the walk. They reach the front door and Oliver rings the bell. He holds his breath until Donna opens the door. She glares at him. She has her phone to her ear, "Please hold." She pushes her phone to hold. 

 

She folds her arms and looks at him, "What are you doing here?" 

 

Oliver's smile falters, "I know I agreed to give her time and space to heal, but Donna, I miss her. I need her."

 

Oliver expects her to make her squealing noise and hug him. She continues to glare. He is getting worried now. Instead of inviting him in she steps outside and closes the door. 

 

"You missed her? I've been trying to get ahold of you for  _ TWO _ weeks. If you wanted to break up with her...don't worry. She doesn't remember you. I was on the phone to send her ring back. Now, go away."

 

Thea, bless his sister, moves to stop Donna, "Ollie broke his phone...you could have called the office." 

 

"I did. I was told you would both get my messages." She sounds really angry. Oliver is really scared. 

 

He gently turns Donna towards him, "I am here now. I am here because I miss her...I need her, Donna. Please believe me." Oliver grabs her shoulders, "I have missed her every second of every day. I wanted to come here a million times, but  _ NOW _ I am here. For her." 

 

Donna hangs up her call. Thea grabs her phone and Oliver wonders what is going on. He watches Thea walk off with the phone. He looks to Donna.

 

"Oh crap." Donna says looking over his shoulder. He turns and sees some young guy getting out of his jeep. 

 

He turns to Donna, "You okay?" 

 

She looks at him, "You have to stand there and be quiet.  _ HE _ is why I tried to call you." 

 

Oliver feels a ball of anger forming in his gut. Thea comes back up on the porch followed by the guy. He’s younger than Oliver, handsome in a pretty boy way. Oliver sizes him up and decides he could take him out easily. Thea nudges him, probably knowing what he is thinking. He shrugs and Thea rolls her eyes. If this man is bothering Donna or Felicity he needs to make things better for them.

 

"Hey, Ms. Smoak, how are you today?" 

 

Donna smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, "Chad. I'm fine." 

 

Before anyone can say anything Felicity opens the door and rushes past him grabbing Chad by the shirt sleeve, "Bye Mom...see you later. No need to wait up." She says over her shoulder walking to the jeep and climbing in. 

 

Oliver watches his fiancee leave with another man.  He is so happy to see her he’s struck dumb. By the time he has his wits about him, she’s gone. He turns back to Donna. “Who? What?” Oliver is fighting an urge to chase down  _ Chad _ and get his girl back. 

 

"He asked her out two weeks ago. I started trying to get ahold of you then to get your gorgeous face down here." 

 

Thea makes an obscene noise, "Apparently, the staff was told not to bother you with calls from your ex's Mom." 

 

"Who?" Anger leaking into his voice. Oliver feels a murderous rage for the person who kept him from being with Felicity two weeks ago. 

 

Thea gives him an "are you serious look" before answering, "Laurel...I'm sorry I ever told you not to shut her out. We should definitely shut her out."

 

"Oh, she's done." Oliver says curtly. Right now, he has bigger problems like Chad. What kind of name is  _ Chad _ ?

 

Donna sighs, "Do you want to come in?" 

 

They follow her in. When Donna goes to get them drinks Thea turns to him, "You're going to find her?" 

 

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Oliver asks unsure if that would freak Felicity out. 

 

"No. We should go back to the hotel and come back tomorrow." Thea answers him.

 

Oliver shakes his head, "We can leave." 

 

"Okay, your head shake says no, yet your words say yes..."

 

He works his jaw, "I will take you back...I am coming here to make sure she gets home safe." 

 

Thea nods her understanding. They stay long enough to drink their drinks. Donna tells them about Chad the PT and how Felicity is doing well physically, but doesn't seem to remember much of anything...yet. Oliver is discouraged.

 

Donna smiles and grabs his hand, "Maybe that handsome face of yours will jog her memory." 

 

Oliver smiles shyly, "Maybe." 

 

They say their goodbyes. Oliver and Thea check in at the hotel. He changes into black clothes and heads off for Donna's. Thea tells him she has the bail money ready. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity sees her Mom talking to some guy. Must be her latest man. Felicity has luckily not had to meet the person Donna talks to and giggles with a lot. When she sees Chad she knows this could end in disaster. She runs outside and yells something she doesn't even remember to her Mom as she gets into Chad's jeep. She sighs as he pulls away. 

 

Now, she is at dinner with him. Felicity smiles a lot, but doesn't have much to contribute so far. Chad has talked almost non-stop. Felicity doesn't think he pauses to take a breath.

 

"Felicity?" Chad questions. 

 

"Sorry, what?" 

 

He laughs softly, "I asked if you missed college, too?"

 

She sips her water. Felicity misses wine, but she's not supposed to drink with her head already not cooperating. "No. I don't miss it at all. When you're jailbait for much of your time there, smarter than even most of the professors, and a woman in a male dominated field, it is  _ NOT  _ a fun experience." 

 

He nods in that way someone does when they don't actually care what you said, "I get that...but no Greek Life or clubs or anything?" 

 

Felicity wants to roll her eyes. She remembers now why she doesn't date, "I got my bachelor and two master's degrees by twenty...I didn't have time nor did I really want to be Greek. I'm sure it's fine and could be fun, but I just wanted to start my real life." 

 

He looks at her like he's never seen her before. She knows right then this is the end of the Chad Age of her life. She can't say she will miss it.  _ OH _ ! Maybe when she gets her memories back these will be erased? That would be nice. 

 

Chad prattles on about himself and his workout routine until after dessert. She only orders Death By Chocolate Cake to anger him. He starts in on how bad it is for her and how it will last a lifetime on her hips. She smiles at him at that point, "It won't be your problem now will it?" 

 

After that they finally leave. She brought her cake with her. Chad drives through the Vegas night with the top down. It's cold and rude for him to do this, but she's learned Chad is not a gentleman. Her mind drifts to Oliver. She's excited to know what she will dream about him tonight. Maybe a wedding....she can't believe that dream!Felicity wants to marry dream!Oliver...a lot. 

 

Chad pulls up outside her house. Felicity hops out before the car comes to a complete stop. She slams the door and sprints to the house still clutching her chocolate. 

 

"I'm home...the date sucked and Chad is not coming back." She yells as she runs up the steps. 

 

She enters her room and turns on the small bedside lamp. She puts her cake down on her bed and strips down to her bra and boy shorts. She sighs when she catches a glimpse of her scars. "Why are you on my body?" She asks her body. She sighs. 

 

She grabs her notebook and writes about her date with Chad. There is a knock on her door. "Come in." 

 

Her mom opens the door slowly, "You okay?" 

 

Felicity sits on her bed with her legs folded. She shrugs, "Yes. I only accepted the date hoping it would make something click. It did not." She falls back on her bed as Donna sits down beside her. 

 

"I'm sorry baby...I know this is hard for you. I know you want to go back to Star...ling City." 

 

Felicity’s eyes fill with tears as she rolls onto her side to look at her Mom, "I do...but there isn't anything there for me." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

Felicity falls onto her back as her tears start to fall, "No one has called or come to see me or even sent flowers. I must not have any friends, definitely not a boyfriend or he is an awful one....I can't do my job since tech changes so fast...." 

 

Felicity looks to see her Mom crying, too, "Don't cry Mom." She moves and hugs her.

 

Donna pulls back after a couple of minutes, "Tomorrow things will be better." 

 

Felicity doesn't think so, "I am sure it will be."

 

Donna stands up and heads for the door. She opens the door and looks back at Felicity, "Tomorrow  _ WILL _ be better, baby...I promise." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver is sitting outside Felicity's window. He shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he has missed her voice so much.Oliver is just relieved she isn’t talking about her wonderful date with Chad. He still wants to break a few bones in Chad’s body. He won’t, but he can think of it with pleasure. Oliver can't believe he let Donna keep him from her for so long, almost too long. One way or another he has to get Donna to see reason. 

 

Oliver slowly moves to the porch roof and jumps down. He grabs his chest when he sees Donna there. Her arms are folded and she looks mad. He looks down, ashamed at being caught. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He looks up at Donna. 

 

"Be here tomorrow morning. It's time. I know you heard what she said. It's time she goes home...and her home is with you." Donna hugs him.

 

"Really?" 

 

She nods, "As long as it is what she wants...yes." 

 

Oliver can't help but smile. He even lifts Donna and spins her. He sits her back down and kisses her cheek, "I swear I will take good care of her and keep her safe." 

 

"I know you will. Now go get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Donna walks back into the house. Oliver stays in the tree line until Felicity's light turns off. Tomorrow he gets to see her face to face. 

 

Oliver does not sleep at all. This is more exciting than Christmas. Of course, being a spoiled rich kid, Christmas wasn't really different from most other days for him growing up. Oliver wakes Thea up at seven. She was asleep in her room in their suite when he got back. 

 

Thea comes out dressed and groggy. "Why am I up so early?" 

 

Oliver smiles broadly, "Donna said I can take Felicity home...today we can go over there and see her." 

 

Thea smiles broadly, "I am so happy!" She squeals and hugs her brother, "I get my sister back and you won't be Mr. Cranky all.the.time." 

 

Oliver doesn't even care about the teasing because he gets to talk to Felicity. He can ask her to come home with him. His Felicity,  _ His Girl _ is coming home. 

 

Oliver practically vibrates with energy. The uber driver keeps looking at him oddly in the rearview mirror. Thea puts her hand on Oliver's knee to stop it from bouncing. She leans over, "The driver is thinking you're tweaking at this point." 

 

Oliver stops his knee from bouncing. They turn on the street where the Smoak women live. Thea laughs at how excited he is to do this. "Ollie, she doesn't remember you...don't get your hopes up." 

 

"It's fine. I have enough love for both of us. She will remember me someday." 

 

Thea pays the driver while Oliver waits impatiently for her. They walk up to the house. Oliver rings the bell. He takes a calming breath. Donna opens the door. She ushers them in. They walk into the living room. Donna offers them a seat. 

 

"Felicity will be down soon. She doesn't know you're here or anyone is here really." Donna offers, "I asked the doctor how to do this and he said just introduce you and tell her you are the man in her life." Donna looks at him, "I am sorry about Chad.."

 

Oliver nods quickly.  He doesn't care about Chad. He just wants to see her. Donna stands and walks to the bottom of the stairs, "Felicity, could you come down here please?"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Felicity is taking a picture she found in an old magazine of Oliver Queen and drawing black lines to make his hair shorter. She's thankful again her Mom is obsessed with celebs and a pack rat. Since she can't use photoshop, this will have to do. Felicity is admiring her work and surveying how much it looks like the Oliver in her dreams when her Mom calls her.

 

She finds the loose floorboard and puts all her stuff in it. She can't let her Mom or anyone find it. They will think she is crazy. She puts the floorboard back in place and covers it with her rug. 

 

She runs down the steps to find Donna is waiting at the bottom, "You bellowed."

 

Donna laughs, "Don't be a brat. We have company." 

 

Donna leads the way to the living room she pulls open its old doors. As they enter the doorbell rings, "Shoot. Stay here I will be right back." 

 

Felicity watches her mom walk away. This is  _ NOT _ how she wanted to meet the latest Daddy Candidate, but she won't wait outside while Donna answers the door. She sighs and enters. She doesn't look at him as he stands. She walks over the bookshelf and starts thumbing through its books, "I know you're here for Mom. That's fine. I am used to the men coming in and out of her life, but two things: 1. you break her heart, I will destroy you. 2. You are dating  _ HER _ ...the first time you get handsy with me will be the last thing you use that hand for, got it?" She turns to him. 

 

Her mouth falls open. Standing before her is the Oliver in her dreams. The kind gentle man. Her  _ HERO _ . She looks at him, "Am I dead?" 

 

His brow wrinkles, "No, of course not." 

 

"But...you're dead...and if you're here then this is some really sick Sixth Sense nightmare..." 

 

Oliver moves around the coffee table to her, "I am not dead and neither are you." 

 

She nods. "Okay." She turns away from him trying not to have a panic attack. She isn't dead. Okay, that's good. He's not dead...also good. She doesn't want to be dead. But then a worse thought occurs to her, "Oh my god....I've had sex dreams about my Mother's boyfriend." She claps her hand over her mouth as she whimpers. She drops her hand, "You cannot tell her. Okay...okay.." He just smiles broadly at her, which would be endearing  _ IF _ he wasn't applying for the role of man of the house. She starts to pace then pauses wondering how they met? Probably the casino.  

 

Oliver tries to touch her and she moves away, "No! You can't touch me." She resumes pacing while talking to herself, "Okay...I can move out. I can get a place or go back to Starling City and at holidays I can avoid you..." She looks at Oliver. He is so pretty. He's more handsome in person. She also feels a strong connection to him that is  _ NOT _ good. Oh no....how could she do this? 

 

Felicity jumps at the opening of the door. She looks away from Donna. How can she ever face her mom again? She is the world's worst daughter, ever. She's had dreams about this guy...her  _ MOM'S _ guy. Felicity yelps and they all turn to her. "Sorry" She mutters. An even worse thought occurs to her: what if she, Felicity Smoak, had an affair with her Mom's boyfriend and thinks she's in love with him? She walks over to a chair, sits down then puts her head between her legs.

 

She hears another woman's voice, "Donna we have a slight problem." 

 

"What?" Felicity feels Donna rubbing her back, "Baby girl, what's wrong?" 

 

The other woman laughs, "Felicity thinks you're dating my brother." 

 

Felicity lifts her head and glares at the other woman. Her mom starts to laugh and Felicity turns her attention to her. Donna goes down on her knees in front of Felicity. She touches her cheek and smiles softly. 

 

"Baby...I am  _ NOT _ dating Oliver...you are. Actually, you two are engaged. I kept Oliver away thinking it was better for you. I am sorry." 

 

Felicity looks from her mom to Oliver. He nods to let her know it's the truth. This is-- okay, she's not crazy. Yay! She didn't lust after her Mom's man. Also, yay!  She isn't dead, yay! She is, however, engaged to a very much alive Oliver Queen. She looks to him. He is so much better in person. Could her dreams have been real? 

 

"I am engaged to you?" Felicity asks softly.

 

Oliver smiles at her as Donna moves away and Oliver takes her place, "Yes. I would very much like to take you home...if you want?"

 

"Do we live together?" She asks him. 

 

"Yes we have a loft downtown in Starling which is now Star City. It was Thea's...my sister." He smiles and her heart kind of melts, as he points to the other woman in the room. Alright, it completely melts and her tummy does this weird flip thing. 

 

Felicity looks around to see her mom and apparently Oliver's sister, have left the room.

 

"Felicity? Talk to me..." Oliver practically purrs her name. Felicity loves how he says her name. It is sounds like the best word in the entire human language.

 

"How much will you tell me?" Felicity is curious. 

 

He smiles at her, "I can't tell you much more....but I can answer questions." 

 

"How did we meet?" 

 

He smiles so big it takes over his entire face, "I brought a broken laptop to you and you fixed it. You babbled about my dead dad and it was adorable." 

 

She squints, "Do you have brain damage?" 

 

He laughs softly and shakes his head, "No. I just came back from the island and you were the first person I met that I could connect to." His voice is so soft, "You changed my world even before I met you.." 

 

"Oh." She says softly. She doesn't think before she speaks, "I want to go home with you." Her eyes grow big. Okay, apparently she trusts him on some level she doesn't remember...

 

He stands and smiles down at her, "That is the best news I've heard all day. We can leave as soon as you are packed and ready." 

 

She stands up, "What time is our flight?" 

 

He blushes, "We brought the jet."

 

She nods, "The jet...how posh." She teases him. 

 

"I can be packed in an hour." Felicity answers. 

 

"Do you need help?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. I can do it. Promise not to leave without me?" She's suddenly scared he will change his mind. 

 

He touches her cheek, "I am never leaving you again." 

 

She smiles up at him and bites her lip, "Okay..." she whispers. Felicity starts for the door then turns back to him, "I don't know why--but I feel like I can really--like I can  trust you." 

 

His eyes tear up, "You said something like that to me before..."

 

She smiles brightly and bites her lip. For the first time since she woke up, she feels like she's going to be okay. She has no idea how or why he loves her, but she trusts it in her gut. "I'll be back..." 

 

Oliver sits down, "I will wait right here for you." 

 

Felicity takes one last look at him then bolts up the steps. Felicity Smoak is going home with Oliver Queen. A very much alive, handsome and kind Oliver Queen...and thankfully he's found a decent barber. She squeals as she reaches her room. "I am going home!" 

 


	4. home...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are home. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about the delay...last week I was extremely ill then this week I had a crisis with my sister then our pipes froze and then they told us there was a break in the water line so we need to boil our water....do you know how crazy difficult that makes life? OMG...I will never take running water for granted again!!

AMNESIA CHAPTER 4 

 

Oliver finally feels like he can breathe when the plane takes off for home. He was scared Felicity would decide not to go with him, or Donna would decide it wasn't a good idea. Donna is going to give them some time to settle and then come to Star City for a few months to help Felicity. 

 

He is lost in his thoughts watching Felicity sleep on the couch across from him when Thea plops down beside him.

 

"Have you told her this is hers not yours?" She looks around the jet.

 

Oliver shakes his head not taking his eyes off Felicity, "No. I am not supposed to overwhelm her." 

 

He sees Thea nod and move in closer, "If you take your eyes off of her, she won't disappear." 

 

Oliver bows his head embarrassed. "That obvious?"

 

Thea laughs and bumps his shoulder, "You love her...it's natural." 

 

"I've lost so much-- I thought I lost her, too." He tells his sister sadly. 

 

Thea grabs his hand, "You didn't." Thea takes her hand and moves his face to look at her, "She's here and safe, Ollie." 

 

"I know..." He looks to Felicity then back to Thea, "What if I can't protect her?" 

 

"The team will protect her." 

 

Oliver nods, "I can't lose her, Thea...I know it's selfish to want her with me knowing I can't promise her safety--but I need her." 

 

Thea does an awkward side hug, "It's not selfish, it's love. I think she needs you just as much." Thea sits back in her chair, "When you were gone with the league--she needed you. Felicity was lost without you. I think she understands."

 

Thea stands up and walks back to her seat. Oliver watches her and is amazed again at the woman his sister has become.  He is lucky to have her in his life. Oliver looks back to Felicity. His hand itches to touch her to make sure she is real. 

 

Oliver's eyes keep trailing up and down her body. He doesn't see any scars but he knows she has them. He has memorized her medical records. The guilt he feels over that is massive, but he is trying very hard not to dwell on it. She is here with him. She is alive, he will keep her safe.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Someone is calling her name. She slowly becomes more alert and awake. She opens her eyes to see Oliver Queen standing over her and smiling. She smiles back. It all comes flooding back. He is real. They are engaged and she is going home with him. 

 

She sits up, "Sorry. I didn't mean to sleep the entire way." 

 

He sits down next to her, "You needed the rest." He helps her buckle her seatbelt then does his own. 

 

Felicity has noticed that Oliver always takes care of her and is concerned with her safety. Oliver is a gentleman towards her. 

 

The plane lands. They wait to disembark. The pilot comes back with a look on his face, "Sir, the press has found out that you're coming home with Miss Smoak and are waiting. They haven't allowed them onto the tarmac, but they will be everywhere else." 

 

Oliver sighs heavily, "Thank you. I knew I couldn't keep this a secret. I just hoped we would get home first." Oliver turns to her, "I am sorry. Digg will be here with the car. I won't let them near you." 

 

She nods. "I guess this is part of your world, huh?" 

 

Oliver looks sad, "Yes." He grabs her hand, "I wish they would leave you alone, but being the woman who has gotten a commitment out of Oliver Queen seems to make you famous." 

 

She laughs lightly while wondering, "How did I do that?" 

 

"Hmm..." He is staring at her like she might disappear again. He clears his throat, "You won me over by just being you. You called me out when I needed it, called me stupid when I deserved it and you believed in me and who I could be long before I did." 

 

_ Wow. _ Looking into his eyes she sees the love he has for her. Or the her she was to him, with him. The love shining in his eyes is almost intimidating in its intensity. 

 

She doesn't know why she does it...maybe it's her nerves or the love he has for her that she can't exactly feel herself yet.."I saw a picture of you once-- in your Mom's office--I thought you were cute even with that awful haircut. Perhaps we were destined?" 

 

Oliver smiles. He looks away and then back at her, "I will tell you something I've never told you before." He moves closer to her, they are breathing the same air, "I saw you that night. I was in Starling City...it's not important why, but you made me smile for the first time in years." 

 

"Really?" She asks breathlessly. 

 

He nods. He looks at her lips then her eyes and her lips again. He wants to kiss her and she wants him to kiss her. 

 

"Guys, let's go!" Thea yells breaking the spell. 

 

Oliver and Felicity jump apart. Oliver stands and offers his hand to her. She accepts it. They exit the plane and Felicity remembers now how the weather her is a crapshoot. It's spring, but still has a winter chill in the air. 

 

Oliver holds her close as they walk to the car. Thea is already seated in the front of the town car. Oliver lets Felicity in the back first then slides in behind her. 

 

When the driver gets in Oliver introduces her, "Felicity this is John Diggle. He is our driver, bodyguard and closest friend."

 

John turns around in the seat, "Good to see you, Felicity. I've missed you." 

 

She smiles not knowing what to say, "I am glad to meet you? I don't know what to say in these situations..."

 

John laughs, "That's a first." He turns around and starts the car. 

 

Felicity realizes he must know her well to know she is rarely at a loss for words. As the car leaves the airfield she looks out over the city. She gasps, "What happened?" 

 

Oliver takes her hand, "The Glades were pretty much leveled when the earthquake machine went off." 

 

She turns to him shocked, "Earthquake  _ machine?"  _ What the hell? 

 

Oliver looks sad, "My Mother, Malcolm Merlyn and some other of the elite of Starling decided to get rid of The Glades...is this too much for you?" 

 

"No. Your Mom? I am sorry--wow....I knew she was a bit uppity..." She clasps her hand over her mouth and closes her eyes for a second, "Sorry...I'm sure I like her now." Felicity can't imagine liking her, but okay.

 

Oliver smirks, "You two had a pretty epic battle before she died." 

 

Oh shit, she spoke ill of the dead which is his Mom. Good job, "I am sorry for your loss and--that I fought with her." 

 

Oliver is doing that staring at her thing again, "Thank you. You were there for me when she died and don't be sorry you fought with her. It was your loyalty to me that made you her enemy." 

 

She nods slowly filing that information away for later. Felicity had the audacity to stand up to Moira Queen? The dragon lady herself? The Felicity that she remembers would squeak like a mouse every time the woman was near. What changed? Felicity thinks maybe it was Oliver and his love...

 

They pull up in front of an apartment building. Oliver turns to her, "I am going to carry up Thea's bags and see her to her door. I will be right back." 

 

He kisses her cheek then pulls back, "Sorry. That's a habit." His face is tomato red. 

 

"It's okay." And it is. She kind of likes the innocent touches he doesn't seem to realize he does and now that quick kiss. It makes it more real, him more real... _ them _ more real to her.

 

They get out of the car. When they enter the building Felicity moves to the center of the backseat and pokes her head into the front, "So--we are friends?" 

 

He turns to her, "Yes. Best friends." 

 

She nods, "You approve of me and Oliver being a thing?" 

 

Digg chuckles and it fills her with warmth. "Yes, very much. I think the sexual chemistry and the heart eyes nearly killed me." 

 

She blushes, "I had it bad, huh?" 

 

He looks at her pointedly, "You both did. I think he had it worse. He loves and adores you. He was lost without you the last few months." 

 

Interesting. More information to dwell on later, "Thea live with a boyfriend?" She asks looking at the building.

 

"I think she is dating someone. She lives with Laurel." 

 

Felicity's head whips towards John, "Laurel? Laurel Lance as in the long suffering girlfriend, left behind from his yacht trip with her sister?" 

 

Digg nods, "They've remained friends." 

 

She is shocked. First, why would Laurel ever forgive him? Why would his sister live with his ex and how the hell do the dynamics work between her and Laurel? Before she can ask John, the car door opens and Oliver slides in. 

 

Felicity spends the rest of the car ride wondering what kind of soap opera shit is she in? Okay, sure exes can be friends, but his sister lives with his ex. Weird. 

 

John turns the car into an underground parking garage. She looks to Oliver. 

 

"The press is out front so we will go up the freight elevator." 

 

Seems reasonable. Oliver and John get their bags. She walks between them to the freight elevator. They ride it up two floors before they exit and get onto a more common elevator. She watches Oliver push the button for the penthouse and she is mildly surprised until she remembers he is filthy rich. 

 

John helps Oliver get the bags into the apartment then tells them goodbye. When the door shuts behind them she realizes she is really and truly alone with Oliver. 

 

===============================================

 

Oliver is watching Felicity look around their home. He is nervous. He is scared she won't like it, won't like him, or their life. He is scared Felicity will realize how broken he is and run. He watches her spin around a couple of times. She walks to the couch and picks up a picture of them from their summer travels. She places it back down and goes to another one. 

 

"We seem very happy in these." 

 

Oliver smiles, "We were--we  _ are _ happy." 

 

Felicity smiles and walks over to the windows, "Can I go outside?" 

 

"Of course." 

 

He watches her unlock the door then step outside. It's dark and the city looks beautiful from up here. Oliver watches her look out over their city. He is pulled to her. He almost forgets she doesn't know him and wraps her in his arms, instead he stands next to her. 

 

"It's so beautiful up here." 

 

He stares at her, "Yes, it is." He doesn't mean the view. He means her. Having Felicity back in his world means everything. He watches her shiver, "Do you want to go back in?" 

 

She nods. He escorts her back in. She goes back to looking around. Felicity looks at the kitchen, "Oh! Did I finally learn to cook?" She looks at him hopefully. 

 

He shakes his head and laughs, "No. You've tried. We both decided for our own healthy that I would be the cook in the family." 

 

"Darn. I had hoped I had finally conquered that..." She shrugs, "Oh well." Felicity looks around some more then points to the steps, "Can I go up there?" 

 

He walks to her and grasps her hands in his, "This is your home. You can go wherever you want. Would you like to go alone?"

 

She shakes her head and  makes her pouty face, "I'd like you to come and tell me more things." 

 

He sighs, "I am scared I am overwhelming you with things." 

 

"No. You're not. I am starting to feel like maybe my mom and the doctor's don't know how strong I am or know me at all. The more you tell me...the more I connect with myself which sounds weird, I know.." 

 

"It doesn't.  _ YOU _ are stronger than most people realize, even you. Promise that if it becomes too much you will tell me." 

 

She nods and pulls her hand from his holding it up, "I promise!" 

 

Oliver leads her upstairs. They enter the bedroom. Felicity looks around. It's sparse and clean. She looks to Oliver, "I take it along with being the chef you are the clean police?" 

 

He chuckles softly and nods, "Guilty." 

 

"Do we fight over it? I don't think I was ever overly neat." 

 

He walks over to windows and leans back against them, "Not really. Not anymore. We did, at first." He smiles remembering. She is jealous he has those memories, "Now most of our fights are over your eating habits." 

 

She sucks in her lips and feels herself blush, "Ice cream? You not a fan?" 

 

"Not much of a sweet tooth and you seem to think red vines andre red bull are a food group." He teases her. 

 

She likes it. His gentle teasing yet caring tone let her know he actually cares a lot about her. Even their fights seem to be based on how much he cares for her. She watches him as he moves to the bathroom and then closet telling her which half is hers. He opens the door to her closet and it's filled with dressesd and shoes. 

 

She looks to him, "Why do I have all those dressesd and expensive shoes?" 

 

Oliver fidgets. She waits for his reply. Felicity knows he's debating how much to tell her. "Oliver? Please tell me all of it." 

 

He bites his lip and closes his eyes. She would swear he's praying before he opens those gorgeous eyes and looks into hers, "Originally you got them because I -- sort of -- without your consent made you my executive assistant at QC." 

 

Felicity takes that all in. Last day on the job all she remembers is her boss being an idiot and a fight with a coworker. "Was I fired from IT?" 

 

He shakes his head and looks ashamed, "No. I promoted you..." 

 

"To your assistant from IT?" She is genuinely curious. "Why?" 

 

He licks his lips and once again he's struggling, "I was promoted to CEO when my Mom was arrested for the earthquake machine...I flunked out of four colleges. I had no business running a business. I needed you and your brain to save my ass." 

 

Okay, she's a good friend. That's good to know, "So-- we were friends..." She trails off, "Oh no no no...were we...did we have an affair? Is that how I got the job?" She's mortified. Sure, Oliver is dead sexy...okay don't say dead in reference to him. He's sexy as sin and she can definitely feel the attraction, but she will be disappointed in herself if she did that. 

 

He shakes his head and puts his hands on her shoulders, " _ NO _ . We were friends. I needed you and you put aside what people would say to be there for me. You didn't deserve the things you put up with and I definitely didn't deserve you. Still don't." 

 

She cups his cheek when his hands fall from her shoulder, "Don't say such a thing. I've only known you for a few hours, but already I can tell you love me and take care of me." 

 

He blushes. Oliver Queen blushes when she says kind things to him. She decides to move away from her job, "So, I bought dresses and heels yet I wasn't trying to seduce you. Go me!" She teases as the ruffles through the closet. 

 

"Trying or not, those heels and dresses played a huge part in my fantasy life." He mumbles. 

Felicity steps out of the closet with an questioning glance, "Oh really? When did we get together- together?"

 

"Not until a year after you were done working for me...and I don't think I can handle talking about all of that right now." He tells her. 

 

She nods, "Okay. Fair enough." 

 

They head downstairs. Oliver makes dinner and assures her that he knows all of her allergies and reads all the labels. Felicity can't get over how caring he is for every small bit of her safety. They eat and talk about their childhoods. Felicity has no idea if he's heard most of her stories before, but she doesn't remember his. 

 

After she helps him clean (something she can do unlike cooking) they head upstairs. Felicity hasn't unpacked yet so she grabs some sleep clothes and takes a quick shower. When she steps out of the bathroom Oliver is sitting on the bed still dressed. He looks up at her and he seems so lost. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

He shakes his head, "Nothing. I need to get some sheets and make up the couch." 

 

Oh. Yeah. Sleep. "Oliver." She grabs his arm as he starts to walk away, "This bed is huge and we are adults. I feel safe with you. So...if you don't mind...if I don't seem like a tease-- could you maybe stay?" 

 

His whole face lights up as he smiles at her, "I'd love to." 

 

When Oliver comes out they climb into bed. She didn't know which side was hers. They both are staring up at the dark ceiling. Felicity rolls onto her side, "Tell me a story about us." 

 

She falls asleep to Oliver telling her about Bali and how much fun they had. How they both long to go back there. Felicity feels that she really wants to go back there as sleep finally takes over. 

 


	5. secrets....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns more about her life and about Oliver.

AMNESIA CHAPTER 5

 

Felicity wakes up and is disoriented. She slowly moves into the fetal position not really wanting to wake up, but when she remembers yesterday her eyes pop open. She looks around the huge bright room. She remembers Oliver came to Vegas to bring her "home" with him. She smiles. It feels right to be here with him. Felicity might not remember their relationship, but she does know he cares about her and she him. 

 

Felicity hears the shower so she decides to wait on the bed for him to come out. She's doing pretty well with the waiting until her bladder can't take it anymore, until she isn't. She debates whether or not to run downstairs, but realizes she can't make it that far. 

 

She bites her lip.  _ Crap. _ ....She jumps off the bed and pounds on the door as she enters with her eyes closed, "I'm not looking and please don't look either!" She hurries over to do her business. She's never taken so long to pee in her life. 

 

She has her eyes closed but hears Oliver chuckling. "Are you laughing at me?" 

 

He coughs, "Uh...yes?" 

 

She finishes her business and washes her hands. He is still laughing, "It is not funny. I could have peed myself or the bed...then who would be laughing?"

 

He lets out a big belly laugh, "I would be laughing and you would probably be glaring." 

 

Her eyes pop open just as he steps out of the shower.  _ Oh holy crow _ ...He's naked in front of her. She takes him in. Up and down and up and down...no wonder she ran away to Bali with him. Oliver could ask her to go to Mars right now and she would say "yes". 

 

She gulps. When her eyes make it back up to his face he’s smirking. "I thought we weren't peeking?" 

 

Her mouth opens and closes as he wraps a towel around himself. Once he's covered some of him she finds her vocabulary again, "You were, too!" 

 

Okay, not her best argument, but Oliver naked is mind numbingly beautiful...except...wait a second...she steps closer to him. His smirk drops as his breathing picks up. She reaches for his chest and almost touches him before pulling back. 

 

"You're Bratva?" 

 

Oliver takes a few seconds to catch up. He shakes his head. Felicity waits for an answer. 

 

"How? Did you remember something?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. The star...it's for Bratva. Only captains o _ r capitans _ have them. Why do you have one?" She looks up into his face. 

 

"Let me get dressed and we can talk while I make breakfast." He says as he moves around her. 

 

“No. I want to know. I have a right to know.” 

 

Oliver gulps and looks at her with a pleading look, “Felicity…”

 

He reaches for her, but she steps back. “Are you Bratva?” She asks again. 

 

He looks away then back to her, “It’s complicated...” 

 

She quirks an eyebrow, “Either you are or you’re not and that...” She points to his chest and takes in more of him. Closer she sees tons of scars along with the tattoos. She wants to cry for him. She steps closer to him. This time she touches his chest. She can’t stop herself from touching each marred and gnarled piece of his skin she can see. 

 

Felicity looks up at him, “What happened to you?” 

 

Oliver looks nervous, “I don’t want to overload you with things. My time away-- I wasn’t alone and I had to do bad things, very bad things to survive.” 

 

Felicity is trying to reconcile the man who told her about Bali and says such sweet things with a man who was mistreated this way. She keeps looking over his body. Felicity doesn’t know what to say so she goes with what she feels and hugs him. She cries for this man she can’t remember, yet knows she loves or some part of her loves. 

 

“Do not feel sorry for me.” He says sternly not returning her hugs. 

 

“I don’t. I want to make it all better. I want to hurt the person who did these things to you. You’re the kindest, gentlest person I’ve met.” 

 

Felicity feels Oliver hug her, “My body was back here before my soul. You’ve given me my life back…” 

 

She looks up at him, “ _ Me? _ ” 

 

He smiles, “Yes. You and a red pen brought me home.” 

 

Felicity feels herself blush. 

 

“Felicity, I was Bratva. I still have connections. I don’t want to lie or keep things from you, but I also can’t say too much and set you back.” 

 

She thinks about it. Again, that seems fair, “Okay.” She says softly. Then Oliver does the sweetest thing and kisses her forehead. “Oliver?” 

 

“Is Bratva why I have gunshot wounds? I’m not stupid I  _ KNOW _ they aren’t all from a car crash.” 

 

He looks at her and she sees he’s being honest, “No. I can’t say much more, but no, Bratva didn’t do that to you.” 

 

“Okay. Thanks for telling me and not trying to say it’s not gunshot wounds.”

 

Oliver nods, “I’m getting dressed then making breakfast. Meet me downstairs.”

 

Felicity walks down to the breakfast bar after getting dressed. She climbs on a stool. She starts looking around. 

 

Oliver must notice her, "Are you looking for something?" 

 

Felicity turns back to him, "Yes. A dog..." 

 

Oliver smiles, "We don't have one."

 

She makes a pouty face. He smiles, "Still pouting over the dog thing. That didn't change." 

 

"Why don't we have a dog? I'm seeing things and it seems perfect and the one thing I for sure was missing in 2012 was a dog..." 

 

He sets her plate in front of her and leans across the bar, "We have very busy lives and a dog would feel neglected." 

 

She nods, "A dog would be an excellent look for a mayor...I watched TV, saw one of your ads. Nice." 

 

Oliver blushes and moves away, "Thanks."

 

Felicity goes back to her breakfast. These are the best pancakes she's ever eaten in her life. She moans as she takes the second bite. Oliver gives her a look and she decides not to do that again. 

 

Oliver grabs his plate (of fruit and a smoothie that looks like green paste) and sits down beside her. She almost gags just watching. She looks back at her own delicious meal. 

 

"What are our plans for today?" Felicity asks Oliver. 

 

"Well...I have some campaigning to do in The Glades and I rather you not go...it's dangerous there, especially since the earthquake." He pauses, "I can have someone come over and sit with you if you want?" 

 

She wrinkles her nose, "I have amnesia...I am not an invalid." 

 

"Point taken." He drinks more of the green drink she's going to call 'the hulk' because same color. "What would you like to do today?" 

 

Felicity bites her lip, "Anything?" 

 

He smiles, "Yes." 

 

"I want to learn what I've missed in the tech field..." 

 

Oliver nods. "Promise that you won't over do it?" 

 

She smiles and holds up her finger, "pinkie swear." 

 

"I can call Cisco. Then once he has you back on track...maybe I can call Curtis to get you up to date on Palmer Tech." 

 

"On who now?" 

 

"Palmer Tech--your company." 

 

Felicity stares at him then starts blinking rapidly, "Why do I have Ray Palmer's company?" 

 

She notices Oliver's jaw tick and he looks a bit upset when she says Ray's name. "I've never even met him!" 

 

Oliver sighs, "I don't want to overload you...let's just say that you inherited it." 

 

Her eyes get big, "He died?" 

 

"Felicity...." He begs her. 

 

Oliver is right. This could overwhelm her. She isn't sure she wants to know how she ended up with his company. She needs to go slow and trust Oliver. 

 

"You're right. I should concentrate on catching up and on us." She smiles at him. 

 

He goes to kiss her, but stops at the last second, "Sorry...thank you for slowing down." 

 

"I hate mysteries but I hate Vegas more..." 

 

"Felicity, I hope you know I wouldn't send you back to Vegas...you don't have to acquiesce to me." Oliver tries to comfort her. 

 

"Oliver-- I know that. I trust you. I don't know why, but I do and it feels natural."

 

Oliver smiles at her, "You could do some shopping...I've noticed you avoid your old clothes." 

 

Felicity blushes, "They don't feel like me...at least not yet." She takes a bite of her breakfast. I don't want to spend your money Oliver. I can make do." She smiles up at him proudly.

 

Oliver gives her a look like she is the moon and stars and everything in between. A girl could swoon at his feet over that look, "Felicity...I don't have money...you do. A lot has changed since 2012."

 

Her eyes get huge, " _ MINE? _ How...what...you?..." She can't imagine her ever having his kind of money. 

 

He lifts his eyebrows and nods, "Yep. You are my sugar mama..." He wiggles his eyebrows, "You tease me about it all the time."

 

Felicity laughs. They laugh together as she realizes Oliver is hot as hell, but this Oliver speaks to her soul. He stands up, "I need to get to the office. If you need me, call me. You have my office and cell on your phone pre programmed and Cisco should be here soon." 

 

Oliver turns to leave. "Oliver, wait!" 

 

He stops and turns back with a questioning look on his face. Felicity runs to him and hugs him around the waist. She isn't ready to kiss him yet. She's a bit scared, but she can't let him leave without some form of affection. He hugs her back. When she drops her arms he turns and leaves. Felicity's world is a little colder without him. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oliver meets Digg at the door of his office. Oliver called Cisco on his way into work he agreed to spend the day and as many as needed with Felicity. Barry agreed to bring Cisco back and forth. Oliver also called William. He told him he would try to get there soon to see him. Oliver isn't sure what to do about his son and his fiancee. 

 

Oliver is done with his first and only public appearance when Barry appears in the flash suit in the backseat next to him. "Hello, Flash..." 

 

Digg freaks a bit like he always does. "Stop doing that!" 

 

"Sorry, Digg." Barry apologizes. "I thought I could run you to Central City on my way back --" 

 

Oliver nods towards Digg and shakes his head.

 

Barry whispers, "Are you keeping this a secret?" 

 

Oliver shrugs. 

 

"That never ends well for you...like ever." 

 

Oliver glares at Barry, "You sound like Felicity..." 

 

"We tend to be right about these things."

 

The car stops and Digg turns in his seat and pins Oliver with a look, "What are you keeping from me and I assume Felicity?"

 

Oliver goes red with embarrassment. He looks out the window hoping for something, anything, to help him through this. He turns to Digg, "I have a son." 

 

Digg nods and looks down. When he looks back to Oliver there is death in his eyes or murder--"Did you cheat on Felicity?" 

 

Oliver starts shaking his head frantically, "No, Digg. Never.This-- he was before the Gambit. I just learned about him a few months back." 

 

Without missing a beat, "Oliver. Tell her. Tell her now since I assume your dumb ass was keeping it from her because that always goes well." 

 

Oliver hates when they team up on him. "I was going to tell her-- but Samantha told me I couldn't-- and it was an easy way out..." 

 

"Obviously." Digg and Barry say together. 

 

"Oliver she keeps your green secret _ BUT _ this you can't trust her with? And Samantha couldn't keep you from your son, especially with Felicity in your corner...why do you always take the hard way?" Digg asks him. 

 

"I don't know..." Oliver feels like a teen again being reprimanded by his parents. Cancel that, his parents would just sigh and write a check. He might not be this way had they made him face up to his actions. 

 

Oliver turns to Barry, "Take me to William. Digg, I'll be back soon."

 

Barry drops Oliver a mile from William's home. He walks slowly towards his son's home. He knows William won't be home yet. Oliver needs to talk to Samantha about William and Felicity. He isn't going to keep this from Felicity anymore. 

 

Oliver knocks on the door. Samantha opens the door with her usual less than enthusiastic self. She opens the door with a glare, but allows him in. 

 

"William isn't home yet..." 

 

Oliver walks past her to the kitchen. He turns and waits for her, "I know. I came to talk to you..." 

 

She folds her arms ready to argue. Oliver hates this. "What? Are you skipping out on him now?" 

 

Oliver squints, " _ NO _ . Never. I am going to tell Felicity about him and him and Felicity. 

 

She starts shaking her head, "No you're not telling my son about your latest girlfriend and if you tell her I will take William so far away you will never find us." 

 

Samantha can hate Oliver all she wants. She can think the absolute worst of him, but she cannot do this to Felicity or William. He moves closer to her, "I know my past has given you good reason to doubt me and my paternal instincts, however, I wasn't alone that night...we both made William together. My name is still Queen and it holds a lot of sway in Starling City and here in Central City. Do not test me, Samantha." 

 

She gasps, "Get out!" 

 

"No. I won't leave without telling William why he may not see me for a while. Also, look up Felicity Smoak...that's her last name for now. We are engaged, we will be married and she will be his stepmom. She's a good person, a smart woman, and she will be an amazing addition to his life." Oliver sits down. 

 

"I will call the police."

 

"Go ahead, could you ask for Detective Joe West...we are friends-- of sorts." Oliver tries to look calm and relaxed. "Oh, and Samantha? If you even think of running? I will find you." 

 

She glares at him, "You lost all your money and a mayor, if you win, won't make much either." 

 

He smiles up at her, "Felicity is a billionaire. MIT class of '09, two masters degrees by twenty in computers...." He can't keep the pride off his face, "I wouldn't mess with her...she's scarier than my Mom." 

 

Samantha leaves the room. Oliver assumes to call her lawyer. He texts Felicity who tells him things are going well and she likes Cisco. Then she texts she doesn't like  _ like _ Cisco like she sort of like  _ likes  _ him. Oliver smiles. Damn, he loves his girl. 

 

============================================

 

Felicity was amazed how far the tech field has come in such a short time! Some of her code is still useful which made her fist pump. Cisco seems almost sad to have to do this with her. 

 

She turns to him after lunch, "Cisco? Do we not like one another? Do you hate me?" 

He looks like a deer caught in headlights, "No...I mean yes...wait." He takes a deep breath, "We get along fine. We are even good friends. We bonded over Barry when he was in a coma." 

 

She smiles, "Oh." Then pauses, "Barry?"

 

Cisco looks around, "Felicity, we aren't supposed to overwhelm you." 

 

She nods, "I know...but did he die? Wait, he didn't...why so nervous?" 

 

Cisco bites off a piece of the sandwich he ordered for lunch. He chews exceptionally slowly then drinks a drink. "You've seen Oliver..." 

 

She blushes, "Yes." 

 

He motions over his body, "He could break me in half with his pinkie. I can't screw this up." 

 

She takes his hand, "You won't. I promise. I'm a genius. I know my limits...or will when we get close which I won't let happen." 

 

"You dated Barry when he came to Starling City on a case." 

 

"Oh...was the breakup bad?" Felicity asks. She doesn't have a lot of experience with breaking up or being in a relationship.

 

"Uh...no...just Oliver wasn't exactly pleased....he holds a grudge." Cisco quickly adds, "They're friends now, but there are things we don't mention--you and Barry...you two kissing-- you know, stuff that makes Oliver mad." 

 

She tilts her head, "Is he that jealous?" 

 

Cisco smiles, "Yes and no. He doesn't think he deserves you and thinks Barry does. It makes him a bit nuts, but don't worry, you always reel him back in."

 

She smiles thinking about that, "We...Oliver and me..we are a pretty good team?" 

 

"The best." 

 

She bites her bottom lip when she smiles. Oliver is a good man. They love each other and she's obviously happy with him and their life together. 

 

Why does she feel like she's missing some huge pieces to this puzzle.

 

"Oliver talks about it like we've been together since he's been back from the dead." 

Cisco holds up his arm in surrender, "I am not touching that at all. Nope." 

 

Felicity decides to think about that more later, for right now she's having fun playing and learning with Cisco. He's a very good tutor, but he doesn't let her ask too many personal questions.

 

============================================

 

Oliver is waiting when William gets home from school. Samantha has talked to her lawyer who wasn't encouraging, especially when the lawyer was told Samantha took a bribe and as soon as Oliver learned William was alive he came to her. 

 

William runs up and hugs Oliver, "I didn't expect to see you today!" 

 

Oliver hugs him tightly, "I know, buddy. I needed to talk to you." 

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"I hope not." Oliver moves to the porch. They sit down on a couch that Samantha has there. Oliver waits until William is seated, "I told you I had to go see Felicity, well she is home with me now. I would like to introduce the two of you...if you're okay with that?" 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Because--we're friends." 

 

William looks at him, "Okay...what did Mom say?" 

 

Oliver doesn't want to lie to his son, "She wants what is best for you." 

 

William nods accepting that his Mom always wants what is best for him, "When?"

 

Oliver is relieved. He wants William to know who he is and be a part of his life, "As soon as I can arrange it." 

 

William nods and seems to move past it quickly. Oliver needs to thank Samantha for their son being so well adjusted and not seeing secret motives to everything people do. 

 

Oliver and William toss the ball around for a bit. Talk about school and his friends. Samantha calls them for dinner. These meals together always make him uneasy. Oliver loves seeing William, but this time of his visits feel like cheating. 

 

They are eating Samantha's home cooked meal when William changes everything, "You said your fiancee is Felicity...what is her last name?" 

 

Oliver sips his milk, "Going to google her?" 

 

William shrugs, "I would or you could tell me about her." 

 

Oliver looks to Samantha who is avoiding looking at either of the guys at her table. He shrugs and decides to answer, "Felicity Smoak." 

 

" _ WHAT?  _ Seriously!  _ OHMYGOD _ ...Mom, she is the one I was telling you about. She's my idol!" William's face is lit up and Oliver is so proud of Felicity inspiring young people. 

 

"Is she as amazing in person? She writes some of the best code in the business. Her apps make tons of money and she graduated by 20. Wow, wait until I tell the guys that I get to meet Felicity Smoak!" William goes back to eating his dinner happily. 

 

Oliver looks at Samantha who is watching William. Oliver sees it. Samantha is scared of losing William to Oliver and now to Felicity. She wipes a tear from her eye. She looks to Oliver and the sadness is written all over her face. He gives her a reassuring smile. 

 

After William is in bed Oliver is getting ready to leave, "Samantha-- I don't want to take William from you. I just want a chance to know him and him to know me. I don't want this to be a battle...he deserves better." 

 

She looks at him searching. She must find whatever she was looking for, "I believe you. She has changed you." 

 

Oliver smiles, "I am the man I am because of her. I think you will like her, too." Oliver heads for the door with Sam on his heels. 

 

"Stranger things have happened." She says as she closes the door. 

 

Oliver texts Barry with his location. He really owes Barry for basically being a taxi service.

 

===========================================

 

Felicity is exhausted when Cisco leaves. She feels energetic and worn out at the same time. She hasn't felt this way in a long time. If she is honest, Felicity has been phoning in her life for a while or was in 2012. 

 

Oliver is home now. He went to change as soon as he walked in the door. He comes back down the stairs and heads to the kitchen to cook. She follows him. 

 

Oliver knows his way around a kitchen. She watches him chop vegetables and make a sauce for the stir fry he's making. Felicity knows current her eats a lot better than former her. She looked in the freezer and there wasn't a single frozen meal or pizza to be found. There also were no pop tarts. She needs to do some grocery shopping. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He raises an eyebrow, "Hm?" 

 

"I think I want to go out tomorrow. Pick a few things up." 

 

He puts down the knife, "Felicity-- give me a list and I can have someone pick it all up for you." 

 

"I rather do it myself.." 

 

He comes around the bar, "Why?" 

 

"I need to start making a life here. I need to start living!" 

 

Oliver pauses and looks down before looking back in her eyes, "Okay. We can go together." 

 

She laughs, "I am sure I can shop by myself." 

 

Oliver's face turns serious, "I rather you didn't. If you don't want me to go, John can go with you or Thea." 

 

Felicity is concerned. Oliver has a driver and a bodyguard. The security here is top notch from what she can tell, "Do I need a bodyguard? Are we in danger?" 

 

Oliver looks mildly shocked, "You're still too smart for my good." He smiles, "I am running for mayor and mayors don't last long in this city. So, yes. My race isn't a friendly race-- so can I call Digg?" 

 

She bites her lip, "Don't you need him?" 

 

"I can find someone else. I rather you have him by your side." 

 

She shrugs, "Okay. About money--" 

 

Oliver walks back around the counter, "I told you it's all yours. I can get your wallet with your cards out of the safe." 

 

"Thanks! I can't believe I have money." Felicity is truly shocked by all this. 

 

As they sit down to eat Felicity feels the mood change. Oliver seems nervous. She sips her water and watches him stare at his plate and push around the vegetables. When she has finished her dinner and he hasn't said a word, she decides to bite the bullet, "What's wrong?" 

 

Oliver seems startled. Felicity watches him and he always seems in control and very aware of his surroundings. She assumes being shipwrecked would do that to a person. 

 

He sits back in his chair and looks at her like it's the last time he will see her. Panic starts to takeover. Is she taking to long to remember? Is he tired of this? Felicity was trying! 

 

"I have to tell you something." He says softly. 

 

Felicity is a rip the band aid off kind of girl, "Is it goodbye?" 

 

He looks confused, "What?" 

 

"Are you saying goodbye to me?" She stops for a moment, "You're looking at me like it's the last time you're going to see me." 

 

Tears well up in his eyes, "I hope not." He reaches for her hand and she takes it. She squeezes his hand. 

 

"Is this about the me before the accident?" 

 

Oliver looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head, "No. It's something I should have told you before the accident, before I asked you to be my wife--I was keeping a secret from you." 

 

_ Uh oh. _ Okay. Felicity can handle this. She's an adult and this is the man she loves. She knows that she loves him even if she doesn't exactly remember it. "Okay--"

 

She removes her hand from his. It's too hard to hold his hand right now. She walks to the balcony doors, opens it and walks out. She takes a few deep breaths. She feels Oliver come out there. 

 

She turns and he's standing there like a soldier ready to take whatever is dished out. "Look at me." 

 

He lowers his eyes to hers, "I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't want my past to hurt what we have and now--"

 

She's drawn to him. There is some part of her that remembers him, that loves him with everything in her. Felicity feels that pull to him and knows that part of her is begging and clawing to get to him. She steps to him, giving in. She touches his chest. It's like it releases something in him. He melts into her touch as if his whole body is being supported by her hand. He looks at her like she is his reason for existing. 

 

"Tell me...nothing can hurt us if we work through it together. I promise to listen and we can do this." 

 

He sucks in his lips and his eyes seem to smile at her. He opens his mouth, "I have a son." 

 

Felicity sucks in a quick breath, "How--who...how old is he?" 

 

Oliver swallows, "Nine, he was conceived before the Gambit sank." 

 

"Oh...okay. Why would I be mad?" 

 

He looks at her dumbfounded, "I have a son...a child with another woman?"

 

She bites her lip to stop from smiling, "I know I have amnesia, but still a genius and my math skills tell me this child was conceived before we even met. So--I'm lost." 

 

"I have known for months. I didn't tell you. I kept it from you because...I was scared you would leave me." Oliver admits. 

 

"Oliver...I don't know who I was then with you, but I want to believe I would want the man in my life to be a father to his child. It would--will be reworking things in our life together, but that's what marriage is, working through things together." She puts her arms around his waist, "In time I hope to meet him and his mom." 

 

Oliver rests his head on hers. She squeezes him again, "Oliver...is that your big secret?" 

 

She feels Oliver stiffen.  _ Oh crap _ ...He takes in a big breath and steps back, "No."

 

Felicity is scared of a secret bigger than a nine year old child. She closes her eyes. When she opens them she smiles, “Okay….I guess that one can wait.”


	6. family bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those of you reading this story. I will try to answer comments this week.

 

 

Oliver was able to convince Felicity that his other secret needs to be kept for a while longer. She's learned so much. When he talked to Donna she was less than happy that he had told Felicity as much about her old life, and threatened to come get her daughter. Luckily, he talked her out of it.  He is going to need to tell Felicity soon about his green secret . Felicity is smart and hates mysteries. He cannot keep this from the woman he loves forever. 

 

The phone rings and Oliver picks it up, "Queen here." 

 

"Oliver, it's Cisco. I can't come today. There is a problem at the lab. I am so sorry to let Felicity down."

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

Cisco laughs, "No, but thanks for the offer." 

 

Oliver hangs up as Felicity comes down the stairs. "Cisco can't come by today..." 

 

"Is he okay?" Felicity asks him. 

 

Oliver smiles at her compassion, "Yeah work is having some emergency." 

 

She slides past him to eat her breakfast, "You know Oliver..." She turns to him, "I think I must have fallen in love with you because of your breakfasts! Did we have a torrid one night stand then you fed me and I refused to leave?" 

 

Oliver smiles at her new game. It's her favorite thing aside from his bedtime stories for her about trips and moments in their lives. 

 

"No. After what we thought was one night we did not have breakfast.." She's waiting for his tease, "You actually drugged me to knock me out. I knew it was true love." 

 

She spits her coffee, "I did  _ NOT! _ " 

 

He smiles and nods, "Yes, you did." 

 

"Why?" She squeals in delight. 

 

He takes a bite of his bran muffin, "I can't tell you that! You know that's the rule." 

 

She pouts and he wants to kiss her so badly. He misses their physical connection. Felicity touches him. Subtle little touches like before they dated. He longs to kiss her, make love to her and they are not there. 

 

"Can I have another hint?" 

 

He thinks about it. "Hmmm...I'm thinking--oh!" He smiles devilishly at her, "It was in a remote location. Romantic. We even had a killer sunset." 

 

She looks at him with a far off look. "Were we in love?" 

 

He nods, "Yes. We were. I told you I was in love with you for years. That night we thought was the only night we had and it was the best night of my life." He moves closer to her. She leans in and he can smell her shampoo. 

 

"Did I say I love you that night?" She asks breathlessly. 

 

"You did. " He looks from  her eyes to lips and back again, "It was the first time you ever said it." Oliver holds his breath. 

 

She leans in and kisses him. Oliver feels his blood rushing through his veins. He feels alive again. He feels whole and complete. He lets her lead and control their kiss. He knows he needs to let her do this. When she pulls back he slowly opens his eyes. 

 

"You're really good at that." She whispers. 

 

"So are you...I've missed that."

 

She smiles and bites her lip, "I bet I did, too.." She goes back to eating then turns to him suddenly, "Since Cisco can't come today and Thea is unavailable today...." Felicity looks at him nervously, "Can I go with you?" 

 

Oliver smiles bigger than he has in a while. She wants to spend time with him. Be by his side. He calculates what all he has to do today and decides it's safe. His schedule is mostly interviews and meetings. 

 

"Of course you can." 

 

She does a little happy dance on her stool before hopping down, "I need to change. Oh! I can wear one of those cute little dresses." She runs up the stairs. 

 

Oliver says a silent prayer it's not the gray one or the red one with the cut out. Both of those make it hard to keep his hands off her. It will make this day torture for him.

 

=================================================

 

Felicity hurries up the steps. She runs to the closet and pulls out the dress she likes best and has been eyeing since she found it. She grabs matching shoes and a bag. She quickly does her makeup, pulls her hair up into a ponytail while wondering why she cut her hair. She will ask Oliver, maybe he knows. Felicity pulls on her dress, but struggles with the zipper. Deciding Oliver can help her she grabs her bag and shoes on her way out the bedroom door. 

 

She runs down the steps. Oliver turns to look at her and something is there and then gone in a split second. "Can you zip me?" She asks rushing to him then spinning around. Oliver is slow to zip her up. Once he does she puts on her heels. 

 

"I'm ready!" 

 

He looks at her and she sees fire in his eyes, "Oh." Felicity understands now. "This is one of the fantasy dresses isn't it?" 

 

Oliver nods. 

 

Felicity is torn. On the one hand, she loves that look in his eyes and knowing it's for her. Felicity was never one to play with fire, but she kind of feels like this one could be fun. On the other hand, she respects Oliver and isn't ready to have sex yet. At least, she keeps telling herself that. 

 

"I can change..." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. You should wear what you want. I'm a big boy. I can handle it." He smiles at her at the end of his sentence. 

 

"Ok, I kind of like the way you look at me in this dress. I think I know why I wore it." 

 

Oliver throws his arms up and his head back laughing, "Finally! She admits it!" 

 

He takes her hand and they walk out. She sees a man outside their door. They walk to the car and he opens the door and they slide into the back. Felicity looks to the front and sees John. She gives him a little wave. The other man climbs in and they leave. 

 

Felicity leans into Oliver, "Why is there another one?" 

 

Oliver looks over at her, "There is a car in front of us and behind us...You're with me today. I am not risking your safety." 

 

His answer scares her, "Am I in danger?" 

 

Oliver looks at her sadly, "Every second you choose to be with me you are in danger." He pauses and looks out the window. When he looks back at her, tortured is the only way to describe his face, "Do you want to go back?" 

 

Felicity doesn't think he means their home, but Vegas. She shakes her head and states very seriously, "My life is with you. I may not remember it...but being with you is the only thing that has felt right since I woke up." 

 

He leans in and kisses her. Just a quick kiss and the first one he's initiated. He pulls back, "Sorry...I don't mean to push. Habit." 

 

She smiles mischievously, "I say something sweet and honest? I get a kiss? I like this we kiss now thing...." She smiles brightly and bites her lip. Oliver's smile is her favorite thing. She decides to do more to make it happen.

 

They pull into a neighborhood that has clearly seen better days. The building they park behind looks nicer than the others, but has still clearly not maintained consistently over the years. She looks around, “This is the area where that vigilante the Green Arrow is always taking care of the bad guys, right?”

 

Oliver doesn’t answer right away so she turns to him. He has a scared look on his face. “Um yeah it is….does that scare you?” 

 

She smiles, “Not really I lived close to here before and it would have been nice to have some hottie in leather looking out for me. The breaking the law thing is a bit worrisome, but I see why he is needed. I am not one to judge.” 

 

 

Felicity watches as Oliver seems to relax. She doesn’t know why her opinion on the Green Arrow matters unless it is a campaign thing. 

 

“I think I’m a bit jealous of your appreciation for his body.” 

 

John laughs from the front seat.

 

Felicity smiles, “You are my favorite hottie…” She pouts, “Though if you have some leather...I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you in it.” 

 

Oliver and Digg both laugh heartily and she feels like there is an inside joke that she is missing here. 

 

The new guy opens the door and helps her out, "Hi. I am Felicity and you are?" 

 

"Rob, ma'am...backup security for you." 

 

"Good to meet you, Rob." She smiles and he blushes. 

 

Oliver exits the car on the other side and comes around. He almost growls at Rob. Felicity can't keep her giggle inside. Oliver is adorable. She sees why she fell for him. John precedes them into the building. When she enters, she is in an office. "This is your office?" 

 

Oliver looks around, "Yeah. I wanted to be where the need is the greatest so we bought this building." 

 

She spins around, "We?" 

 

He shrugs, "Okay,  _ you _ bought me this building. I thanked you profusely." The insinuation clear.

 

She laughs, "I think I like being a sugar mama..." 

 

Oliver comes over to her and starts to hug her when he pulls back she wraps her arms around his waist. She likes touching him, okay? He smiles down at her. 

 

"I like being your sugar baby." He kisses her quickly, but not quick enough. 

 

" _ EW _ ...not in the office!" Thea teases as she walks in. She looks to John, "How do you deal with it?" 

 

John shrugs, "It beats the hell out of the longing looks, eye sex and arguing as foreplay I used to deal with." 

 

Thea nods her agreement, "Glad I missed that." Thea looks back to Oliver, "Your first interview of the day is here, Susan Williams. She's a beast. I hate her and I'm sorry to inflict this upon you." She looks to Felicity, "You can come with me if you want?" 

 

Felicity looks to Oliver, "I rather stay with you." 

 

"Fine by me." She stays. 

 

"Where should I sit?" Felicity asks the room. 

 

"By me. We will sit on this small sofa and Ms. Williams can sit in a chair." Oliver decides. 

 

As they take their seats, Rob leaves with Thea while Digg moves to a corner. Felicity feels safer with John around. She can see why they were friends. She wants to rebuild that friendship in the worst way.  She bets they teased Oliver all the time. 

 

Thea shows Susan Williams in and moves to sit at Oliver's desk along with a man she heard is his campaign manager. Susan is tall and brunette. She makes Felicity feel like a smurf. She keeps her smile in place as Oliver squeezes her hand. 

 

She watches Susan set up her phone to record the meeting and pull out a notepad. She smiles at Oliver then looks to Felicity like a bug she needs to swat. Felicity tries not to take that personally. 

 

"Thank you, Mr. Queen...Ms. Smoak, for meeting with me today. I must say I'm shocked to see you two together." 

 

She feels Oliver stiffen. Felicity leans forward, "Why?  _ WE _ are engaged." 

 

Susan looks at her hand, "You're not wearing your ring..." 

 

_ Busted. _ Oliver hasn't given it to her. She is trying not to take that personally. Felicity decides to play it off, "Have you seen that giant rock and these tiny hands? I'm still getting used to carting it around."

 

Felicity sits back feeling triumphant in her smackdown. Oliver smiles at her and squeezes her hand again. They are lost in each other's eyes when Susan launches her next grenade.

 

"So, you know where your ring is?" Susan asks and tilts her head. 

 

Felicity squints, "I'm sorry?" 

 

"Your ring...where is it?" Susan pushes. 

 

"Trying to rob us?" Felicity laughs. 

 

Susan shrugs and looks past them into the office. A smile on her face worries Felicity. Felicity hears the door open and turns to see someone she has wondered about-- Laurel Lance. She knew she was still in Oliver's life and hers by proxy...but to see her in the flesh is another story.

 

"Oh, am I late?" She smiles at Susan. The two seem to be having some sort of stand off. 

 

Felicity notices the room changes in mood. It's cold and unwelcoming. She looks around to all the different people. John looks murderous. Thea looks angry and Oliver....her Oliver looks like a vein might burst in his forehead. She looks at him questioningly, but his eyes don't meet hers. 

 

"Ah, Miss Lance. Thank you for joining us." 

 

Felicity watches as Laurel squeezes herself on the other side of Oliver. "I am happy to be here."

 

"I was just asking Ms. Smoak where her engagement ring is. I thought it might be on your finger." 

 

Laurel laughs and pats Oliver's knee as Oliver works his jaw. Felicity feels like she's been in another car crash, not that she remembers the first, but this has to be whiplash.

 

"Susan, as you can see, no one is currently wearing the Queen family diamond." She holds up her hands. 

 

Oliver clears his throat, "The ring is my fiancee's ring. I'm not sure why there is any doubt about that." 

 

Felicity sees that if looks could kill there would be two less women in this room. John, Thea and Oliver all look like they want to murder Susan and Laurel.

 

Felicity is curious, "Why would you even insinuate the ring isn't mine or the engagement is over?" 

 

Susan smiles and Felicity knows she stepped on a landmine. Susan straightens herself before replying, "When you were  _ away _ , Oliver and Laurel were seen often together all around town. She was at many of his events. We all assumed perhaps you had bowed out of the Star City Love Triangle. You were never the odds on favorite.”

 

Felicity smiles, "I'm a Vegas girl and know that longshots pay off best and never bet against the house...or the one living in the house." She shrugs. Now, she's pissed.

 

Felicity looks to Oliver. He is glaring at Susan, "My fiancee was hurt and needed time to recover. Miss Lance was at my events but not as my plus one, date or anything other than a supporter." 

 

"Really? You two were seen dancing together and it seemed intense." Susan counters. 

 

Thea stands up, "I don't see why this is appropriate for a political interview." 

 

Susan turns to her, "Star City has the right to know who the First Lady would be  _ if  _ Oliver Queen wins."

 

Oliver stands, "That's it. Get out! Felicity is my fiancee, the love of my life and the only woman I intend to be with for the rest of my life." 

 

John comes forward and seems to be happy to escort her out. Thea moves to close the blinds as Oliver turns on Laurel. 

 

"What was that?" Oliver growls

 

Laurel smiles, "Nothing. You know how journalists can be..." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "No. She was acting like she knew something. Though not something true." 

 

Laurel looks to Felicity and then to Oliver, "A brain damaged wife won't win you this election." 

 

"Hey! I am  _ NOT _ brain damaged. I have amnesia. I am smart enough to read this room and know you don't belong here." Felicity feels her blood boiling. 

 

Laurel lifts an eyebrow, "Looks like the damage has made her violent." She says to Oliver. 

 

"Shut Up, Laurel." Oliver says softly. 

 

"If she's still your  _ girl  _ where is the ring? Why isn't it on her finger? I know you, Ollie." She steps closer, "I know you. I know you down to my bones and you are too noble to dump her."

 

When she looks between Oliver and Laurel they seem beautiful together. Laurel remembers her past with Oliver and she is right...Felicity could hurt Oliver's chances. But the thing that runs through her head that she hates the most is feeling inadequate and wondering why Oliver is with  _ her.  _

 

The tears fill her eyes. All she knows of Laurel is she is a lawyer and was considered the future Mrs. Oliver Queen before he left with her sister and they both were presumed dead. She always felt a bit sorry for her...now she sees another side of her. 

 

"It must suck." 

 

Oliver and Laurel both look to her. 

 

"You think I'm brain damaged, I can't remember falling in love with Oliver or him proposing or anything  _ YET _ he prefers me. He rather  _ WORK _ on things with me and fight for me..." She pauses for effect, "And with you-- he never really did. Ouch." 

 

Laurel's mouth drops open and Oliver looks shocked. Felicity turns to Thea, "Can we go shopping and grab lunch now? Oliver has some trash to deal with." 

 

Thea laughs as she jumps off the desk where she was sitting. "God, I love this girl!" She throws her arm around Felicity, "We will meet you at home, Ollie." 

 

=============================================

 

Oliver watches his girl and his sister leave then turns to Laurel. He is so angry he can't find words. He is taking a moment before he turns and talks to Laurel. That is he was until she wraps her arm around his and rests her chin in his shoulder. 

 

Oliver steps back and turns to her, "What the fuck was that?" 

 

Laurel smiles, "I was with you at all your events. I played hostess for you, answered questions and we did leave together." 

 

Oliver feels his head might explode and knows his blood pressure is off the charts. " _ WE _ left with you...Thea was there as my hostess. You were the one who tagged along. Those were not dates." 

 

She tilts her head and stares at him, "Ollie- I know you don't want to be the guy who walks out on a sick woman, but you deserve to be happy." 

 

He runs his hands over his head and blows out a deep breath, "I am happy. I was miserable with her gone." 

 

She rolls her eyes, "I think once she understands this is for the best she will be fine with it." 

 

Oliver says a silent prayer, and he doesn't even trust prayers. He waits a moment, "I want to be with Felicity. I love her. I am  _ IN _ love with her. She is my future. The  _ only _ woman in my future." 

 

Laurel smiles at him like he’s a lost child, “I know what is best. You need someone strong. Someone like Moira and that is not Felicity…”

 

That’s it. He can’t take anymore, “This is why you told them not to put Donna’s calls through isn’t it? You thought if you kept Felicity away from me I would fall into bed with you.” 

 

Laurel shrugs. 

 

“It is never going to happen. If Felicity and I fall apart-- I won’t be going back to you. I won’t go back to the toxicity we shared. Felicity and her love has made me a better person and that person won’t go back to you. Not ever.”

 

Laurel stares at him, "I'll wait Oliver. But I will not wait forever." She walks out of his office. 

 

Holy fuck how did he ever think she was a good person? She is fucking crazy. He needs to talk to Thea and Diggle. Laurel needs to be removed from the team and his life. He needs her for Darhk, but at this point it might be best if she wasn't around. 

 

==================================================

 

Thea keeps wanting Felicity to try on dresses and skirts. She obliges, but she really wants some jeans, yoga pants and tees. Her closet at home is full of dresses. 

 

"Oh! You will need something for several events for the candidate and his fiancee!" Thea yells as she goes back out into the store. 

 

Felicity waits patiently for Thea to bring more clothes. She is surrounded by mirrors and notices all the bullet holes. She will need to find something to cover them up. She is touching the one on her side when Thea walks in and gasps. 

 

Felicity tries to cover herself with her arms. Thea wraps her in her arms before she can move. "I am so sorry Felicity. I really thought we lost you...." 

 

Thea pulls back and smiles at Felicity.  "I am sure Ollie kissed them all better." She wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

Felicity's eyes fill with tears as she shakes her head, "He hasn't seen them..." 

 

Thea looks confused, "You mean you two haven't...ya know...I do  _ NOT _ need details, he is my brother...but you two haven't?" 

 

Felicity shakes her head. She is telling herself it's because she isn't ready. She doesn't know Oliver. In truth, she does know him. He's kind, sweet, sexy as hell and adores her. Yet, her body is a mess. Sure, Oliver has some scars and tattoos but it is acceptable for her. Oliver's been with some of the most amazing looking women Felicity has ever seen...

 

"Oh no...don't cry! Why are you crying?" Thea puts an arm around her. 

 

Felicity sniffles, "It's silly...but look at me....what if he doesn't find me attractive? I'm still trying to figure out how he was ever attracted to me in the first place, but now..." She looks down. 

 

"No. We are not letting this happen to you two" Thea squeezes Felicity, "My brother loves you. Felicity Smoak, you gave me my brother back. You have fought for him when no one else would. You've loved him and believed him when no one else did....Oliver loves you because you're remarkable." Thea and Felicity giggle, "Oh, and you have an amazing ass!" 

 

Felicity snorts as Thea moves to the dresses, "Trust me...I've noticed him admire it when he thinks no one is looking." 

 

"Thank you, Thea." Felicity hugs her sister close. She already considers Thea her sister. “Normally I think I am much more confident, but no memory and bullet holes...and the Laurel thing makes a girl feel a bit off kilter.”

 

“Ollie loves you and only you. If he hurts you John and I will kill him. Trust me.” She smiles brightly. Felicity can’t believe how much her life has changed. She has friends and family here. An entire life she didn’t thinks he would ever have after Cooper.

 

After Rob and Thea help her bring in her bags several hours later she's alone in the apartment. She changes into her new yoga pants then puts away her things. Thea even talked her into lingerie or “seduction wear” as she called it. 

 

Felicity walks to the kitchen to get something to eat. She is debating popcorn or the dinner Oliver left in the fridge when she feels a presence. Turning around she sees an older man. 

 

"Miss Smoak....I really thought I got rid of you..." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you all know who is there??? things are about to kick into high gear.


	7. Unmasked

She feels the walls closing in on her. She doesn't know who he is, but she is scared. "How did you get in here?"

 

He smiles and it isn't friendly, "Magic of course..." 

 

Okay, so he is crazy. She can handle this...probably...

 

"I came to give you a good reason to leave Queen." 

 

Felicity tilts her head, "Oh? And you think you can do that?"

 

He smiles and it is an evil, scary smile and Felicity suddenly longs for Oliver. "I can give you several, and if you're as smart as they say...you will leave." 

 

Felicity decides to play it off like she isn't scared. Bullies smell fear. She hops on the bar, "Okay. Hit me with it..." 

 

His smile fades, "You aren't scared of me?" 

 

"Nope." She lies and hopes she’s a better liar now.

 

"I am the one who put you in the hospital...I wanted to kill you to get Queen to leave the city to me." 

 

Felicity feels ice cold fear rundown her spine. She does her best not to show him. "You failed. Next.  " 

 

He laughs, "You amaze me...Oliver is keeping a secret from you." 

 

Felicity lifts her brow. 

 

"He has a son." 

 

Felicity hops off the bar, "You go anywhere near that child and I will gut you myself." 

 

He sighs, "He told you...." The man studies her, "Why aren't you calling him?" 

 

She shrugs, "No need to bother Oliver." 

 

She watches the man as he seems to be churning over things in his mind. "You are--not....you have no idea who I am, do you?" 

 

She just looks at him, "He didn't tell you--" He circles around her, "What else would he keep from an emotionally fragile genius..." He comes to stand in front of her again. He cackles. "You're not calling him because you don't know---" 

 

Felicity  hates a mystery but bites the inside of her cheek to keep from asking him anything. 

 

"Don't worry...I will tell you...Oliver Queen is hiding a big secret....let's go find it, shall we?" 

 

She shakes her head, "I'd rather stay here, thanks." 

 

"Now, Miss Smoak, what fun is that?" He grabs her arm, "We won't have to go far, I promise." 

 

Felicity knows the first rule of abduction, thanks to too many crime shows is  _ NOT _ to leave the abduction site which she is doing.  _ Crap. _ Of course, leave it to her to get abducted and killed when she has a hot boyfriend...oops-  _ fiancee _ ... and a great wardrobe. Truthfully, she is terrified of dying, but she thinks she might be more terrified to watch Oliver die or to see Oliver suffer at all.

 

Felicity is dragged from the penthouse, down to the garage and into a limo. The man turns to her, "I am Damien Darhk. I am the man who is going to kill you and Oliver....and anyone else who gets in my way." He taps her leg, "I am not killing you tonight...it's going to be too much fun for Oliver to lose you this way..." 

 

Felicity looks out the window and realizes where she is. They're in the Glades. Her breathing comes faster and faster as she realizes they're going to Oliver's office. She turns to him, "Are you going to kill Oliver?" 

 

Damien turns to her, "Only his hope.... Losing you...by death or leaving him will make him submit." He sighs, “I told you it’s more fun this way.”

 

She shakes her head, "You don't know Oliver at all." 

 

He looks at her and laughs. "We're here." 

 

Damien pulls her from the limo. " _ OLIVER? _ I have your woman!" He screams up into the night. He looks back at Felicity, "I called the wrong name... _ GREEN ARROW! _ I can kill her right now!" Felicity looks at Damien. Does he want Oliver or the Green Arrow?

 

Felicity shrieks when an arrow plants itself into the building. The Green Arrow comes sliding down. "Leave her alone!" 

 

Damien turns to Felicity giddy, "See? I told you....Oliver is The Green Arrow...secrets...." He turns to the man in green, "Show her, Oliver or-" Felicity hears a gun cock and closes her eyes, "I shoot her...how many holes can she take?" 

 

Felicity watches as the man in green pulls the hood off then his mask. Felicity gasps, "Oliver?" 

 

He looks down. Damien claps and laughs, " _ See? _ You'll never be safe with him...not ever." He pushes Felicity towards Oliver, "Now yell at him, slap him if you want...I'll wait right here."

 

Felicity looks up into Oliver's face. He is looking at her so anxiously. She now knows why she has bullet wounds. Felicity knows she chose to stand by this man and his mission. He is fighting day and night for this city. He has done so much for everyone. Felicity reaches up and cups his cheek. "My Hero," she whispers before rising on her tiptoes and kissing him. 

 

When she falls back, Oliver is staring at her. 

 

Damien sighs, "He's a murderer! He's going to get you killed!!" 

 

Felicity turns to Damien, "Then I will die by his side where I belong." 

 

Oliver looks down at her and she nods. Oliver, faster than her eyes can register, puts an arrow through Darhk’s heart. Oliver looks to her, "This won't kill him..." 

 

She looks at Damien on the ground looking very much dead to her, "Why not?" 

 

"Magic..." 

 

Felicity sighs, "Magic? As in magic is real?...huh." 

 

Oliver grabs her hand and they run into his election headquarters.. 

 

Felicity stops when they get to his office. She needs to breathe for a minute. She bends over a bit tired as hell. Oliver turns to her, “Did he hurt you?” 

 

She shakes her head, “No…” 

 

Oliver is studying her. She stands up straight. “One? I am out of breath because that was crazy and two? Running not my thing….” Her breath evens out. “You’re the Green Arrow?”

 

Oliver nods.

 

“Did old me know this?” 

 

Oliver smiles, “Yes, you were part of the team.”

 

She smiles, “I was part of your team?”

 

Oliver smiles brightly, “The best part. We would be dead without you...”

“So there is more?”

 

“Yeah….”

 

Felicity can’t believe she is engaged to the Green Freaking Arrow! But something else stands out right now, “He is the one who shot me?” 

 

Oliver looks away. 

 

“I know it wasn’t a normal car accident Oliver.”

 

He looks to her and the sadness in his eyes makes her heart clench. He nods, “Yes. Killing you is a way to destroy me.”

 

Felicity takes that all in for a moment. Okay, this is why her life was in danger, “This is why I was in Vegas?”

 

“Yes.” He cups her cheek, “You were safer there and I was so selfish I brought you back here.”

 

“ _ NO! _ ”

 

Oliver’s eyes get big. He is clearly shocked by what she has to say. 

 

“I was dying there. I thought I was going crazy with all these dreams about you. Dreams about a different life….if I stayed I would have died. I belong here...with you.”

 

Oliver kisses her. 

 

“This is a lot to take in and yet, it seems right…” She bites her lip. It does seem like this is another piece in the puzzle. “Maybe I should be more alarmed….but this feels like where I am meant to be.”

 

Oliver leans down and kisses her. He pulls back all too soon, “We need to get somewhere safe, now.”

She nods. Felicity knows she would follow Oliver Queen aka The Green Arrow anywhere. 

 

Oliver moves behind his desk and a secret door opens to an elevator. "Badass!" She says as they enter it. 

 

When the elevator opens, Felicity gasps. Oliver pulls her behind him, "Welcome to the bunker, our base of operations." He guides her onto a platform, "And these are your babies...they've missed you." 

 

She sees a place where it looks like people work out, she sees tons of weapons which she guesses is good and useful. She places to relax and eat. A huge table that reminds her of the Knights of the Round Table. She smiles. 

 

Felicity looks at the computers again. When she turns back to Oliver, she finds Digg, Thea and Laurel standing with him. His team. She smiles. "Why does this feel like coming home?" 

 

Thea hops to her, "Because it is!" 

 

Felicity's smile falters as she grabs Oliver's hand and pulls him aside, "Is this your big secret?"

 

"Yeah... I didn't want to overload you..." 

 

She nods slowly, "Does my Mom know?" 

 

Oliver's eyes get huge, "No. The people in here and Curtis...the Lances...a few others..."

 

"Did I know you as you or as...." She looks at his leather suit, " _ This? _ " 

 

He smiles, "Oliver Queen came to your office...you met  _ this _ ..." He motions over himself, "a couple months later as I was bleeding out in your backseat. You saved my life..." 

 

She smiles up at him, "How romantic." 

 

Oliver smiles at her and she knows this is where she belongs. He leans down and kisses her. 

 

"Will he find us down here?" 

 

"No...we are safe here...how--where..." Oliver starts to turn pale and looks like he may faint. 

 

"Mr. Diggle!" Felicity shouts and John Diggle helps Oliver sit down. 

 

"It's okay, man..." he tells Oliver and looks to her, "What happened?"

 

She is on her knees next to Oliver. She looks up at her friend, "He asked me...I think he wanted to know how that man got me." 

 

Oliver cups her cheek and turns it to him, "You're okay, right?" 

 

She smiles, "Yes. Perfectly fine...Are you?." 

 

Oliver looks so scared. “I am if you are...he almost got you...took you from me..” 

 

Felicity doesn’t care other people are around, she climbs into his lap, “But he didn’t. You saved me...I think that’s a habit you have…” She kisses his cheek several times and feels him relax. 

 

Then she remembers, "William! He knows about him! We need to get him safe!" 

 

Oliver looks to John, "Call Barry and have him bring them here...I have to keep him safe." 

 

"Barry?" She asks. 

 

"A friend." Oliver tells her. 

 

Thea snorts. 

 

Felicity looks to her, "What is so funny?" 

 

Thea laughs, "Oh, you will see." 

 

Oliver's cell rings. Felicity moves away from him to give him privacy. She needs a few moments to collect herself, too. 

 

 

 

 


	8. Superhero catnip

AMNESIA CHAPTER 7B

 

Oliver tells Barry he needs him to get Samantha and William here. Barry is waiting outside her home for Oliver to finish on the phone with her. Samantha is less than thrilled, but he knows William will like meeting Barry....He is going to have to tell him who he is and what that means. 

 

Oliver looks to Felicity who is talking to Thea. Oliver watches Laurel moving around the room. Stalking her prey is what it looks like to him. His eyes meet John's and they have a silent talk. John is keeping an eye on Laurel. 

 

"Samantha...you're not safe. I will explain it when you get here...please don't fight me..." He tells her. 

 

"Fine, Oliver. I knew you would destroy his life....and mine,  _ again. _ " Samantha slams down the phone. 

 

Oliver calls Barry to run William and Samantha to the bunker. Oliver walks over to Felicity. John and Laurel walk to them. 

 

"Who is William?" Laurel asks Oliver. 

 

_ Shit _ ...Oliver runs a hand through his hair before turning to her, "My son." 

 

Laurel crosses her arms and walks over to him, "How old is your son?" She asks quietly and with a lot of venom. 

 

"Nine." 

 

"Before you---while we were--" Laurel's eyes fill with tears. 

 

Oliver looks down then back to Laurel, "Yes. I found out about the time you were asking to move in together..." 

 

Laurel wipes her eyes, "His mother?" 

 

Oliver pulls his lips in and takes a deep breath, "Samantha Clayton." 

 

Laurel slaps him, "You bastard! She was my friend!" 

 

Felicity moves and Oliver holds up his hand, "I am sorry I betrayed you with your friend. I will not apologize for my son." 

 

Before anyone else could say or do anything a red flash came into the room. Oliver turned to find Barry and his son, "Oliver! The Flash knows me!" William  hops over to Oliver. "How cool--" 

 

Oliver watches closely as William takes in his suit. "You-- you are the Green Arrow?" 

 

Oliver sighs, "Yeah." 

 

William's face lights up, "Wait! My  _ DAD _ is the Green Arrow, who knows The Flash and my stepmom is going to be Felicity Smoak?" William laughs, "Is this real life?" 

 

Oliver smiles at his son as he nods to Barry to go get Samantha. "Would you like to meet her?" 

 

William nods, "Felicity Smoak....William Clayton." Oliver says proudly. 

 

Felicity jumps up and hugs his son, "Is it okay to hug you?" She pulls away, "I should have asked first, but you're Oliver's son so of course I want to hug you..." 

 

Williams smiles at her, "It's fine. You are Felicity Smoak. Your hacking is legendary."

 

Oliver clears his throat, "How do you know about her hacking?" 

 

William rolls his eyes, "Ghost Fox Goddess is a legend among we geeks!  The web talks about her hacks." 

 

Felicity bites her lip, "I thought I was all secret identity with that..." 

 

"Oh you were...are...I just put it all together when Oliver gave me an old computer he thought he wiped clean.” William blushes...“Hackers code I won't report you." William holds out his fist and Felicity fist bumps it. 

 

Oliver and William took weeks to even have a conversation and he's talked more to Felicity in a few minutes than he did for weeks with Oliver. He wants to be jealous, but he knows this is Felicity and people love her. Oliver also knows he will get a lecture about the computer and not wiping properly.  _ Oops _ . 

 

Barry returns with Samantha who promptly hurls in a wastebasket Digg had ready for her. "Thanks." She tells him. 

 

"He does that to me, too..." Digg tells her. 

 

Samantha finds William and runs to him, "Are you okay?" 

 

He nods wildly, "Yes! Oliver is the Green Arrow and this is his secret hideout. How cool is this?" 

 

Samantha turns and glares at Oliver. He gulps. Before he can think of anything to say, Laurel moves to Samantha. 

 

"You and Ollie... _ my _ Ollie? You got yourself knocked up with my Ollie's baby? How could you?" 

 

Samantha looks around. Oliver is trying to think of something when a small voice comes through the bunker, "It doesn't matter. William is here. Oliver isn't yours and life has moved on. The past is the past...William, would you like to see my amazing computer setup?" Felicity asks him. William nods and they move to her computers. 

 

Oliver smiles after her. Leave it to Felicity to put it all out there and declare they should move on. 

 

"I am sorry, Laurel...we were young and stupid..." Samantha says but before she can finish, Laurel slaps her. It's heard throughout the bunker. 

 

William is standing between them quicker than Oliver thought possible. "Leave my Mom alone!" 

 

Everyone turns to Laurel as she stares at William. "You should be mine..." 

 

"But I'm not..." He says confused. He moves closer to his Mom, taking her hand, showing everyone whose side he will choose. 

 

Thea moves to Laurel, "Let's go for a walk and calm down..." Thea tugs on Laurel’s arm as she glares at Samantha while Thea pulls her away. Oliver watches them walk out. They can take care of themselves while he deals with Samantha. 

 

"Samantha, can I speak with you while William and Felicity do computer stuff?" 

 

Samantha nods. He has no idea how to explain this to her.

 

=============================================

 

William is busy playing on her computers as Felicity bites her nails and looks at Oliver and Samantha. 

 

"He loves you..." The Flash says in her ear. 

 

Felicity jumps, "I know...I mean, I think I know." She holds out her hand, "Hi, I'm Felicity."

 

He laughs, "I know who you are-- we went out a couple times, kissed once... Don't tell Oliver. He will kill me." 

 

Felicity laughs, "We dated?" 

 

"We were perfect for each other except we were each in love with someone else." 

 

"Tragic." Felicity tells him and means it. Barry seems like her normal type. He pulls off his cowl and he's handsome. “I now live in a world where magic is real, I am engaged to the Green Arrow/ Oliver Queen and dated The Flash...yeah...I wonder if there is any wine around here? “ She looks around and laughs a bit hysterically. She turns to Barry who seems worried, “My shrink would love this!” Her eyes get big, “Not that I would tell her anything, ever...um...shouldn’t you keep that on?”

 

"Can't let the kid see me, but I can't talk to you with it on." He smiles, "Are you okay?" 

 

She shrugs, "I just found out I have a type...superhero." She laughs. 

 

"Oliver. Me...Ray..." 

 

Felicity's eyes get huge, "I dated Ray, as in Palmer? Is that how I got his company?" 

 

Barry slams his eyes closed, "Oh no." He looks back at her, "Yes...and he's sort of a superhero in training." 

 

"Whoa....a type." She is impressed with her dating skills. 2012 Felicity did not have these skills.

 

Barry laughs and she joins in. Barry stops laughing when Oliver's eyes cut to them, "Oliver still has residual anger at me for dating you..." 

 

Felicity squints, "If Oliver was in love with me for years...why did I date other people?" 

 

Barry shrugs, "Oliver is complicated." 

 

Felicity says, "Really? I can't imagine...why would the Green Arrow with a secret son be complicated?" 

 

Barry hugs her and hears Oliver growl. Barry lifts his hands then pulls his cowl back up. "Bye Oliver." Barry runs off. 

 

=============================

 

Oliver is relieved to see Barry leave. A part of him will always think Felicity and Barry should be together. He feels Samantha’s hands on his arm. He turns to her. 

 

"You love her. Really truly are in love with her." It isn't a question. She sounds in awe. 

 

"Yeah. I am. I can't believe she loves me back. I can't believe I get to have her for the rest of my days." He tells Samantha while staring at Felicity and William.

 

"I was wrong." 

 

Oliver turns at those words. 

 

"You have changed. Running around in green isn't the dumbest thing you've done. It's not exactly family friendly, but I get it now. I get why you love her. She handles things quite well."

 

"Felicity is remarkable. She makes me a better man. I wouldn't be running for mayor or sought you and William out without her." 

 

Samantha looks over at Felicity and William, "I think she and I could be friends...if she can look past my past." 

 

Oliver smiles, "Felicity isn't the type to hold it against you or me." 

 

Samantha nods. 

 

Thea returns without Laurel. Oliver says she can stay, but she decides to head home to watch Laurel. Oliver takes William and Samantha to where they will sleep and be safe for tonight. 

 

Oliver sighs as he walks back out to the main room of the bunker. Samantha and William are in the farthest recesses on a couple of cots. He knows Samantha is mad that he barged into their lives with all this chaos. Perhaps he is still the selfish bastard he was before the Gambit. 

 

Oliver walks through the bunker to the kitchen looking for Felicity. He finds her standing by the open freezer door eating ice cream. He smiles and leans against the door frame, "Stress eating?" 

 

She jumps and makes a tiny squeal noise. He pulls in his lips to keep from laughing. She takes another giant bite of ice cream. 

 

"I think I earned it. I found out what I hope is your big secret and the _ last _ secret." She looks at him sternly and he nods. "Good. I found out a magic man wants to kill me, I am a stepmom, I have a type, your ex girlfriend is bat shit crazy and oh yeah...I apparently am superhero catnip. All in all...kinda crazy."

 

Oliver watches her finish the ice cream pint and toss it into the trash. He doesn't know where to begin with everything with her. His fear of her leaving him is at the forefront of his mind, "Do you want to leave?" 

 

She turns to him, "No. I told you I want to be here with you...I'm just processing." She tilts her head and looks at him, "Did I handle this better the last time I found out?"

 

Oliver laughs and shakes his head, "You told me you stress eat and downed a pint of mint chip."

 

She laughs, "Some things don't change." She is looking him over, "You changed out of the leather pants." 

 

He blushes, "They're tight..." 

 

"I noticed." 

 

Oliver shakes his head and chuckles. Felicity is always Felicity no matter if she remembers things or not. "Are you okay, Felicity? Really okay?" 

 

She walks to him and puts her arms around his waist, "Yes. I am really okay. We are okay and life is....well, much  crazier than I thought." 

 

He rests his chin on her head, "I know...I don't know if I could do this without you. Before you joined my team-- let's say I was waiting to die." 

 

She pulls  back and looks up at him. He sees fear and sadness in her eyes, "Oliver..."

 

"I was broken before you. My world, my life doesn't make sense without you. I know this is crazy and I have exes and a kid and it's a lot." 

 

She rises up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek, "And you're worth all of it. I don't know how I became this person or how this started." She looks around, "But I do know I belong here and I wouldn't change it for anything." 

 

He needed to hear those words. Oliver needs to know she is still here on board even after everything. He leans down and kisses her. When she kisses him back and opens her mouth to his...he knows she is and always will be his home. He pulls back. "So...superhero catnip?"

 

Felicity blushes, "That is what you remember?"

 

He lifts an eyebrow, "It stuck out..."

 

She pouts, "I can't help it, obviously I have a type..." She looks up at him and smiles, "But only one is a keeper." She pecks him on the lips. 

 

Oliver feels like he can breathe again. When he heard Darhk call to him and then saw Felicity, he thinks he stopped breathing. Since then he’s been in a semi panicked state. First he feared Damien would kill her. Then, he thought she might leave and as the night went on and he saw her with Barry he thought maybe she should move on. 

 

Oliver and Felicity walk to the mats. “I can go grab you a cot?” He asks her. 

 

She grabs a blanket and sits down. He walks over to her and joins her on the floor. She deserves better than the cold of the bunker. She moves to lay on his chest. He feels better. He hugs her close. 

 

“Oliver?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

She lifts up and away from his chest, “I love you…I don’t mean I think I love you or that anything came back...you—here now, I love  _ YOU. _ ”

 

Oliver wants to cry. How can she possibly feel that way for him? He smiles and thanks whatever deity brought her to him, “I love you, too. The old you, this you…I love everything and every version of you.” He lifts up on his arms and kisses her. He doesn’t try to deepen it. He knows now isn’t the time with his son and Samantha here. 

 

Felicity settles in his arms. He falls asleep knowing, no matter what, he loves her and she loves him. They can handle anything that comes their way. 

 

 


	9. fairytales aren't what they seem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week...I had a personal issue that kept me from posting, but I did post a one shot about Oliver learning Felicity is pregnant. Again, Sorry.

Felicity is on her second cup of coffee when Samantha walks into the small kitchen. Felicity smiles and she smiles back.

 

“Are you making breakfast?” Samantha inquires. 

 

Felicity shakes her head, “Not unless food poisoning sounds fun…oh my god! Not that I would do that on purpose!” Felicity closes her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts, “I am sorry…let me explain: I can  _ NOT _ cook. Oliver cooks. It is for everyone’s safety.” 

 

Samantha laughs. Felicity thinks they might be friends after all. “I see. I never imagined Oliver as a cook, to be honest.” 

 

Felicity shrugs, “Me either, but he cooks for me every day. Even packs lunches for me….apparently my idea of food is his idea of garbage.”

 

Oliver enters the room, showered and dressed for the day. He moves to Felicity and kisses her cheek, “It is garbage and I refuse to watch you do that to yourself.” 

 

Felicity rolls her eyes at Samantha when Oliver moves to get things to eat. 

 

“We don’t have much here since we rarely eat here, but I think I can cook some scrambled eggs and toast.” He says surveying the contents of the small kitchen. 

 

Felicity watches Samantha watch Oliver. She can tell it’s not that Samantha is interested in Oliver romantically, but more in what kind of person he is and will be to their son. She likes her. 

 

Samantha sees her watching and blushes. Felicity nods her head towards the main room and Samantha follows her. Felicity turns to Samantha, time to take this bull by the horns, “He loves William.” 

 

Samantha nods, “I know he does…but look around you. This isn’t the life for a child.” 

 

Felicity can’t help it, “You didn’t want Oliver involved before that.”

 

Samantha crosses her arms, “I was a one night stand that Moira paid off, do you blame me?”

 

Felicity gets a glimpse of herself standing up to Moira. They seem to be at Queen Manor. Felicity is scared, but doesn’t back down. It’s gone as soon as it appears. 

 

“I understand running when you were younger, but after Oliver came back? After Moira was gone…you could have told him.” 

 

“Is this about me not telling him or telling him he couldn’t tell you?” Samantha challenges. 

 

Felicity is shocked, “It’s about Oliver and his son. I don’t care what you think of me. I want Oliver and William to have a chance.” 

 

Samantha steps closer, “And if I said I would only allow it if you aren’t involved?”

 

Felicity smiles, “Then I would know we aren’t friends. You are more like Moira than you should be comfortable with and ...” She moves closer to Samantha, “there is nowhere you could hide with Oliver’s son that I wouldn’t find you to make sure Oliver sees him.” She pulls back. “I love Oliver and that means I love William. I protect those I love…”

 

Samantha stares at her, “Laurel is wrong to think you’re weak…You would protect William from anything...”

 

“Of course! He’s a child. You were little more than a child when you became a single mom...I want us to be friends. To be a family of sorts….if we are or not is up to you. I am a great friend…I think…but, I am an awful enemy.” 

 

Samantha just stands there before she smiles, “I like you. Not just because you seemed to make Oliver grow up and become an actual man, but I believe you would kill for William.” She sighs, “And damn it if you aren’t nice to me and winning me over. I wanted to hate you. I wanted you to be a reason to keep William to myself…” She shakes her head, “Oliver finds the one woman who seems to get what it means to be a step parent.” 

 

Felicity smiles brightly, “I also know what it’s like to not have a Dad and I don’t want that for William. Happy families are better.” 

 

“Breakfast!” Oliver yells. 

 

“I’ll go get William.” Samantha offers. 

 

Felicity walks to the kitchen to grab her plate. “Samantha and I made friends,” she tells him as she scoops up a bite of eggs.

 

“Good.” Oliver says carefully. 

 

“Did I ever fight with your Mom?”

 

Oliver grimaces, “Yeah…she threatened you to try and get you to keep a secret from me.” 

 

“Oh!…Did I…keep the secret?”

 

Oliver wraps her in his arms, “For about a day. It was another reason to love you, you have always had my back.” He kisses her forehead. Then pulls back, “Why did you ask?”

 

Felicity bites her lip, “I remembered it. I didn’t remember the secret, but I remember her threatening me. Making me feel small and unimportant….I think she said you would hate me.”

 

Oliver nods, “Your memories are coming back?”

 

“I—I guess? Maybe? Why would I remember that and not us having sex? Like really brain!” Felicity blushes when she realizes she said that aloud. 

 

Oliver chuckles, “I’ve missed your word diarrhea.” 

 

Samantha and William arrive for breakfast and all talk turns to William and his love of computers.

 

=========================================

 

Oliver is in heaven and hell equally right now. He has his son and the woman he loves by his side. He also has to worry that Damien will take either of them away from him. He couldn’t handle that. Oliver is also worried about Felicity getting her memories back. It is all he has wanted for so long, but now he worries she will remember the bad things first. 

 

Then there is the bigger issue at the moment. Samantha and William’s safety. Oliver called John this morning and they both agreed to have ARGUS put them in protective custody. He can only hope Samantha will agree. 

 

Oliver sees his chance to talk to her when William and Felicity are lost in a discussion about computers. Oliver motions for Samantha to follow him and she does. 

 

Oliver runs his hands over his head. 

 

“Just say it, Oliver. Whatever it is you need to say.” Samantha tells him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Samantha. I am sorry this has happened. I didn’t think it would. I thought you two were far enough away that I could see him and it be okay.”

 

Samantha sighs, “You knew the life you lead and you still risked it.” 

 

Oliver looks down, feeling defeated and knowing he was selfish, “I did. I am sorry.”

 

Samantha stares at him, “So what now?”

 

“I think you and William should go into protective custody or if you prefer- we can set you up with an entire new identity and I won’t know where you are.” 

 

“No!” They both turn to see Felicity, “You can’t just ship him off, Oliver. William loves you. He deserves to have his Dad in his life.”

 

Oliver’s heart soars that she still thinks he can be a good influence on his son, “Felicity— it’s not safe.”

 

She moves closer to him, “You think leaving them out there alone is safer? I don’t. Here, with us, they can have the team watching over them, but more than that  _ ME _ . I can set up programs to monitor their home, his school and them personally. Out there we have to trust the world and ARGUS…and he’s separated from you.”

 

Oliver looks between Samantha and Felicity. He doesn’t know what to do. “Felicity…”

 

She places her hand over his heart, “I trust you and this team more than anyone else.” She turns to Samantha, “We will protect him, and here you have back up...Of course, it’s your decision.”

 

Oliver watches as Samantha looks to William who is busy on Felicity’s computers. Oliver smiles thinking only William can touch her babies and not get dirty looks. 

 

Samantha turns to Oliver, “She’s right. If we move to some strange place the people won’t know us, won’t look out for us or notice if we go missing. Here, I think Felicity will know if William so much as shows up late to school.”

 

Felicity smiles with pride as she shrugs. Oliver smiles at her. “She will.” He confirms. 

 

“Okay. We will stay.” Samantha announces. 

 

Oliver feels like his heart might burst, “Thank you, Samantha.” He pulls Felicity into a hug, “And thank you.” He kisses her temple. “I need to call John and get a place ready for you two.” 

 

==========================================

 

Felicity is alone in the bunker. Thea is doing campaign work while Oliver gets Samantha and William moved into their new space. It took John less than two hours to find them a place. Felicity is enjoying getting to know her computer system. Everything that Cisco taught her has helped her navigate her system. It’s a really good system. She is quite impressed with herself. Cisco said she was an amazingly quick learner and she sees now maybe all this was buried in her head somewhere. Right now, it’s like everything makes sense in her head for the first time. 

 

She hears the elevator and wonders if Oliver came back early or sent John. She smiles as she spins in her chair. The smile falls from her face when she sees Laurel walking in. 

 

“No one else is here.” Felicity tells her hoping she will leave.

 

“I know. I came to talk to you.” Laurel replies. 

 

“Lucky me.” Felicity mumbles as she turns back to computer screens. 

 

Laurel perches on the desk next to Felicity with her arms folded. Felicity writes a few lines of code, but she can’t concentrate with Laurel glaring at her, “What?” She finally asks the other woman. 

 

Laurel smiles, “I feel I should warn you….” 

 

Felicity fights to not roll her eyes. “About?”

 

“Ollie.”

 

“Laurel, whatever you have to say, I am certain it is not for my benefit. I am not at all certain we were friends or friendly before my accident.”

 

Laurel smiles down at Felicity, “It wasn’t an accident. It was Darhk trying to kill you or Oliver. Maybe both.”

 

Felicity shrugs, “Whatever. The fact remains I don’t feel friendly towards you at all.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. I came here to tell you the truth.”

 

Felicity doesn’t want to take the bait, but she does, “What truth?”

 

Laurel smiles and Felicity knows she fell into a trap. “Your great love story with Oliver is a lie. He’s been lying to you since he went to Vegas to get you.”

 

Felicity has a strong sense of foreboding. Every internal alarm inside her is screaming **_WARNING!!!_** Felicity sits still and waits when all she wants to do is run.

 

“Ollie told you he fell in love with you the moment he saw you. I heard him say it, but that’s a lie. Since he’s met you— Oliver and I have made love. As soon as my ex and I broke up, Oliver was at my door begging for a chance with me.” Laurel smiles and Felicity’s skin crawls. 

 

“I wasn’t the only one. After he got back and had met you, he bedded Helena and McKenna. Helena tried to kill you, by the way. McKenna was wounded and we haven’t heard from her since. Then…while you and Ollie were in Russia, he fucked your enemy and you found them together.” Laurel tilts her head in what Felicity thinks she means to come across as sympathy. “But let’s not forget my sister.”

 

“That was before he knew me.”

 

Laurel cackles, “No, sweetie. My sister is not dead. She came back. You were nice and befriended her. Then…”

 

Felicity can’t help it, “Then what?”

 

Laurel tries to look sad, “You told Oliver his Mom’s biggest secret and instead of turning to you? He fucked Sara. They got back together for several months while all you could do is watch.” Laurel makes a pouty face, “Like a little puppy you stayed on the team even though Sara was better at everything.”

 

Felicity feels tears threatening to fall, “What happened?”

 

“She dumped his ass. Hard.” Laurel leans in, “Then he finally asked you out. Then he dumped you…you two were together just over a year. Not the long term romance he and everyone else is selling.”

 

Felicity feels like her world just imploded on her. 

 

Laurel laughs, “The old place, the foundry? It was falling down around you and Ollie came to save me. He needed to make sure I was okay while he left you on your own….” Laurel pauses for effect, “Do you honestly believe he’s been faithful while you were in Vegas? Now you know that Oliver didn’t magically come back normal nor did seeing you change his ways.” 

 

Felicity feels her chest tighten because yes, she did believe that. Yes, she thought they had a fairytale, but she should have remembered fairytales aren’t real, at least, not for girls from Vegas. 

 

 

“Which is worse? Leaving you to die while he came to me or sleeping with Isabel who knew you were the hired help?” Laurel stands up and walks out. 

 

Felicity feels crushed. Oliver made it sound like they were together  _ together  _ for years or at least madly in love. John and Thea, though never saying it, implied they were madly in love and had been for a long time. She had put her entire life and faith into Oliver. How? Why? Felicity feels her chest tighten and breathes out shakily.  _ Oh god. _ Is this what it feels like to die? She feels like she is the walking dead. 

 

Felicity paces around the bunker. There has to be an explanation. She searches her vast imagination. She remembers Barry said they had dated and she dated Ray. The signs were there, but she ignored them or assumed it was pre-Oliver coming home. Now, that makes no sense. It had to be while Oliver was back.

 

Her brain is telling her to run. Go home to Vegas and start fresh. Her heart is telling her to stay and talk to Oliver. How can she trust Oliver to tell her the truth? He created a fantasy world that is obviously very far from the truth. He even slept with Laurel. Felicity runs to the restroom and vomits. 

 

She stands up and flushes the toilet. She rinses her mouth out. Felicity looks at herself in the mirror. “You really thought you were going to get the fairytale from a guy who left your Mom to take care of you after the “accident” that was a shooting?” 

 

Felicity feels even her genius IQ let her down. Somehow she let her heart over rule her head. She knows what she has to do and it sucks.

 

==========================================

 

Oliver is anxious to see Felicity. He has spent most of the day getting William and Samantha set up in their new home. Luckily, the apartment they found for them is furnished and he could get them clothes and other things. He needs have Felicity  get William a new computer. Oliver doesn’t want to goof up again. 

 

The doors to the elevator slide open. He walks to the platform, but she isn’t there. He searches the kitchen, the changing area and the cots. He can’t find her anywhere. His heart is starting to beat erratically. What if Darhk found her?

 

He is about to call the team when he looks at his Green Arrow suit. There is something stuck to it. He walks slowly over to it. Fear is like a coat he can’t shed and it seems to be getting thicker the closer to the case he gets. 

 

Oliver opens the case and pulls at the large white envelope. His name is scrawled on it in Felicity’s handwriting. Oliver closes his eyes for a moment bracing himself for whatever is inside. He opens his eyes and then the envelope.

 

_ Oliver - _

_ I need some space. What I learned today hurt me greatly. I don’t know what to do with the information. You may see me as the Felicity you knew, but 2012 me is heartbroken and has no idea how to process all this information. Please understand and let me be.  _

 

_ Felicity _

 

What did she learn? What could drive her away? Oliver is pulling at his hair and losing his mind when the elevator doors open. He looks, hoping for just a moment it’s her. 

 

“Hey! Big br——uh oh.  _ What happened? _ ”

 

Oliver hands her the note. Felicity is gone. He looks around scared he hasn’t felt this lack of control or fear since he washed up on Lian Yu. He’s lost without her as he was then when his entire life was swept away.. He feels like a wild animal who wants to attack everything and everyone in its path because it is in pain. 

 

“That bitch!” Thea yells. 

 

Oliver turns, ready to defend Felicity when Thea holds up her hand, “Laurel, Ollie. Laurel has been trying to find a way to do this since the beginning.” Thea looks down ashamed, “She said something last night about telling Felicity the truth about the two of you. When I asked what she meant— she implied that Felicity might think you two were together for a long time and you were basically celibate.” 

 

Oliver sighs. Of course, he knew he should have explained things better, but he so wanted to be the man Felicity thinks he is. He wanted to be the man she deserved from the beginning. “ _ Fuck! _ ”

 

“Ollie, knowing Laurel, she embellished and said a lot of half truths…”

 

Oliver nods, “She wouldn’t need to embellish much.” 

 

Thea walks over and hugs him, “Ollie, you have been an amazing boyfriend and fiancee to Felicity. You two are magic.” 

 

Oliver smiles shyly. Felicity is the best thing to ever happen to him. He should have been more honest with her. Told her they struggled…okay,  _ he _ struggled with a lot of things to do with her and them. Damn it. He thought he was protecting her. 

 

“I have to find her. I have to tell her the truth about everything.” Oliver says. 

 

“And Laurel?” Thea asks.

 

Oliver turns and glares at his sister, “I don’t know and I don’t care. Felicity is my priority.” With that he leaves to search for her. He can’t let her go. This cannot be the end of them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the angst...I promise it is over quickly...If you read my stories you know this is low grade angst for me...


	10. Real life is better than a fairytale.

AMNESIA CHAPTER 10

Felicity is sitting on the balcony wrapped in a blanket. Her knees pulled to her chest. She wanted to come back here to pack her things and leave. Part of her wants to run to Vegas and cry on Donna’s shoulder. Then she realized Oliver would know where she was and her mom would probably welcome him. So, she decided maybe a trip around the world. Felicity is a billionaire now and she could easily get lost somewhere in the world. When she started to pack, she realized she wanted to be here…she wants to fix this with Oliver. She doesn’t want to change her whole persona again. She likes her life here and she loves Oliver. She owes it to him and herself to, at the very least, hear him out. Running is what pre-2012 Felicity would have done. Even if she can’t remember her, yet she knows she isn’t that person anymore.

Felicity drops her head to her knees and cries. She thinks back on all she has learned and not through Oliver’s words but his actions. Oliver takes care of her, he makes her feel safe and no one has ever done that before. Even more than that is the respect Oliver clearly has for her and her skill set. Oliver is proud of her. 

She sighs. Oliver makes her feel special like she can do anything she sets her mind to. She loves being part of something bigger than herself. If she’s honest, she thinks that might be what she first fell for: being part of something that made a difference. She owes it to herself and Oliver to trust him. 

Felicity resolves to call him in a few minutes. Tell him where she is and that she let fear, but more than that, fear of abandonment chase her away. She will just close her eyes for a minute and then call him.

============================================  
Oliver walks into the loft. Donna is yelling at him through the phone. She was less than happy when he called to see if she has heard from her daughter. When he explained what Laurel may have said to Felicity, for the first time ever, Donna yelled at him and hasn’t stopped. He deserves it. 

“I know Donna..” He says to her as she berates him for keeping Laurel around if she can’t respect Felicity’s place in his life. 

Oliver takes the stairs two at a time to the second story. He walks into their bedroom and finds her suitcase on the bed. He walks to the closet and she isn’t there or the bathroom. 

 

“Donna…I gotta go.”

“Did you find my baby girl?” Donna asks clearly hoping. 

 

“No. But I found her suitcase. I will call you later.” He ends the call. 

He runs downstairs and notices the balcony door is open just a little bit. He runs over there and outside. He looks left then right and doesn’t see her. He walks to the edge and puts his hands on the rail. He wants to scream her name. Beg her to come back to him. He bows his head and turns to walk inside when he spots her. On the floor of the balcony curled up into herself. She could have frozen to death up her. He could have lost her to his own stupidity.

He walks over to her. He squats down and sees she’s asleep. She’s been crying, her face is tear stained. He moves to place one hand on her back and his arm under her legs. He lifts her up into his arms. He takes a deep breath inhaling her scent when she moves. 

“Oliver?” 

He smiles down at her as he walks into the loft, “It’s me, baby.” 

She curls up into him and he takes that as a good sign or she is still asleep. “I’m sorry I ran out…”

He sits down on the couch with her still in his arms, “It’s okay. “

She tries to climb out of his lap, but he holds her closer. She smiles at him and relaxes, “I am sorry I ran and it’s not okay. I let Laurel’s words get to me and make me doubt myself.”

Oliver sighs, “And me.”

Felicity shakes her head, “No. The reason I didn’t run and disappear forever is that I trust you. I look into your eyes and even if we didn’t have the fairytale I thought— it’s okay.” 

“Felicity I wanted that to be true. I wish I had come home and found you, then worked hard to become worthy of you. I wish I hadn’t have went back to Laurel in some weird way thinking it would absolve me from all my sins.” 

Felicity cups his cheek, “Oh, Oliver. I don’t remember it, but I think I probably understood or else I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you.”

“I need to explain it all to you…I dated McKenna, well you told me to or dared me to ask her out. I liked her well enough, but I had to hide this other part of me and after a few dates I realized I was hiding all my parts from her.” He sighs, “Helena was me trying to save someone, and to have someone with the same dark desires as I have or had. Then she came for you and all I could see was red. I didn’t kill her…but I wanted to.” 

Oliver pauses the next two will be so much harder to tell her. 

Felicity studies his face, “You don’t have to go through this and explain it to me. It’s the past.”

Oliver shakes his head, “It’s not. I mean for me it is…but for you it isn’t and I also think…maybe I should have explained all of this long before now. No more secrets, lies or half truths.” 

She nods at him and he continues. 

“I tell myself I slept with Isabel to distract her from figuring out what we were doing in Russia.”

“Oh so we really did go to Russia?” She makes a pouty face, “Sex with you and world traveling…come on brain…give me some details!” She smiles at him and his heart melts. 

“As I was saying, I didn’t have sex with her to distract her…I did it to prove to her we, you and I, weren’t sleeping together and because— I was scared I would go to you and tell you how I felt and you would be taken from me, too.”

Oliver watches as a million emotions cross her features. She finally cups his face with both hands, “You are an amazing man…stupid, bullheaded, but amazing. I don’t regret being here now...I only regret…”

Oliver feels something tug at his heart, “What do you regret, Felicity?” 

Oliver steels himself for her answer. Trusting him, coming home with him…when she speaks he can finally breathe again until her words hit him right in the gut.

“I regret that I was shot...” Her hands drop from his face, “Not because I was with you or I regret our life, because…” Oliver watches her debate inside her head what to say. 

“Felicity, talk to me…” he whispers. 

She looks him in the eye, “I was shot and I look at all these wounds and disfigured flesh and I don’t see how you can love me. I mean— maybe that’s why you didn’t give me the ring...” She looks down at her lap. 

Oliver lifts her up and places her so her hips bracket his. She looks down and refuses to meet his eyes, “Felicity Megan Smoak…you’ve seen my skin and you love my scars and all. Even the scars no one can see, you love me! You think my love for you is any different?”

She shrugs. 

“Your first scar was on a mission when you protected Sara so I wouldn’t lose someone else I loved. I look at that and it reminds me how stupid I was because losing you was what I can’t deal with, I can’t let happen. These other places on your body will never change how I feel about you, how much I love you!” He lifts her chin so she looks at him, “I love you, Felicity. All of you. Every last inch of your body, your mind and your soul.” He kisses her hoping the love in his heart can seep into her and make her feel how much he loves her. 

He pulls back, “As for the ring?” He pulls off his shirt. He needs her to see his scars right now. There on a chain against his chest is her engagement ring. He lifts the chain over his head, “I wear it around my neck to remind me what to live for, what I fight for and what matters. You and me.” He takes the ring off the chain, “The reason it hasn’t been on your finger is I wanted to take things slow and not overwhelm you or presume we would pick up where I left off and where you can’t remember being. That is the ONLY reason it’s still around my neck and not on your finger.”

She is staring at the ring then into his eyes. She bites her bottom lip and smiles at him. The tears in her eyes are happy, he can feel it. She opens her mouth and makes him laugh, “Hey! It wasn’t around your neck that day in the shower.” 

“Peeping Tom!” He teases. 

She shrugs, “I think we established that and the fact I can’t help it. Have you seen you? Hubba Hubba!” She tries to wink and fails miserably. 

Oliver stands up and sits her on her feet. He gets down on one knee, “Felicity Smoak, will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to marry me again?”

She nods and he places the ring on her finger. She looks at it, “Oh shiny!” 

Oliver stands up while laughing at her, “I think you said something like that last time, too.”

“What did you say?”

Oliver smiles, “It’s on youtube.” 

Oliver watches as she runs for the stairs. He knows her tablet is up there and she probably already has youtube up and running. He locks the door, texts Donna and heads up to be with his fiancee. He loves that word.

==============================================

Felicity watches Oliver propose to her in the park. His words bring tears to her eyes. She pauses it to look at herself. She is so happy. Felicity has never been that happy before. She pushes play and when she joins Oliver on his knees to tell him yes, she knows she meant it. Her heart feels like it could burst at any moment with love for that man. 

She sees Oliver walk in the room. His face immediately looks stricken, “Why are you crying?”

She turns off the tablet and sits it on the bedside table, “I was happy. I look at that and I don’t ever remember being that happy…You and me…it’s kind of amazing.”

He smiles at her, “You always say we found ourselves in each other and I believe that completely.” 

Oliver strips off his shirt, toes off his shoes and takes off his pants. He climbs in bed with her. She doesn’t hesitate to snuggle into him. She doesn’t want to wreck this moment but her brain won’t shut off. 

 

“Laurel hates me…”

Oliver tenses for a moment. “I thought she was past all this, but I guess not.” He sighs. 

“You need her on the team.” She states because it is a fact. She knows their numbers and that Damien has a lot more men at his disposal. 

“We were fine before her. We will be fine after her.” Oliver sounds convinced of this. 

She raises up and looks him in the eye, “I think she should stay until after this is over with. I don’t want you or John or Thea in anymore danger because Laurel hates me. “

Oliver looks at her with such love and respect. She never thought anyone would look at her like that, ever. “Felicity, you mean more to me than the team.”

“Your sister and your best friend, and the love of my life is much more important than Laurel hating me. I can handle her.”

Oliver doesn’t look like he believes her. She knows she needs to convince him. 

“She can’t hurt me, Oliver. I have you and that makes me stronger than she will ever be.”

He takes a deep breath and nods, “Okay, but if she steps out of line again, she’s out.”

Felicity nods, “We will re-evaluate.”

Oliver looks at her sternly and she almost laughs, “She’s out.”

Felicity smiles, “Oliver, we will renegotiate and include the team. It is a team.” 

Oliver is pouty and it is adorable, “Our team is more important than the arrow team.” 

“Agreed, but I am very fond of your sister and John.”

Oliver kisses her, “Go to sleep.”

========================================

Oliver left Felicity and Cisco to talk about all things bunker while he came into his office then he will need to get a workout in before patrolling tonight. He is waiting for Thea and John to discuss Laurel. He hopes they’re both on his side about this. 

There is a knock on the door and Thea comes in with John right behind her. “Hey, Big Brother…what was so important it can’t wait?”

He motions for them to sit. 

“This can’t be good.” John notes. 

Thea sits down looking worried. 

“Thea, you already know that Laurel had words with Felicity. John— we have a problem. Laurel is hurting Felicity. She isn’t hurting her physically, yet. I am scared she will go that far sooner or later.”

“What happened, man?”

Oliver sighs, “Laurel decided to tell Felicity our love story isn’t exactly as wonderful as I led her to believe. It made her doubt us, me and herself. She was going to leave.”

“Shit.” John says under his breath. 

“I need Laurel off the team. Felicity wants me to keep her around until Damien is taken care of and we are all safer. I sort of agreed to a vote.”

Thea and John both smile these knowing smiles, “Of course, you did, Ollie.” Thea snickers. 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes , “Well?”

John sits forward in his chair, “I think she’s right. I don’t trust or like Laurel, but we need her.” John sighs and Oliver can tell he hates it, “If we drop her from the team it could hurt us.”

Oliver nods and looks at his sister, “I understand what Felicity is saying and what you need, too.” Thea looks around before returning to look at him, “I can keep an eye on Laurel and keep her away from Felicity…she’s right, though, for now we need her, well, her scream.”

Oliver sits back in his chair. He thought John would side with him because of Felicity’s safety. Thea was more of a crapshoot since she is Laurel’s friend and roommate. 

“Okay. It’s decided.” Oliver isn’t happy with it, but he agreed. 

“Ollie, it’s just for a little longer. Then you can be free of her.” 

Oliver snorts, “She will do everything she can to make Felicity leave me…” Oliver turns away from them. 

He hears the door open and close. When he turns back, only John is still seated. Oliver glares at him. John doesn’t budge. 

“What?” Oliver finally asks his friend. 

“You know she loves you. She isn’t going anywhere so what is this really about?”

Oliver sighs, resigned that he will spill his guts sooner or later. He decides to get it over with, “Felicity doesn’t remember falling in love with me. She doesn’t know how hard we fought to get here or how much she means to me.”

John looks sympathetic, “Oliver, she loves you. Sure, she doesn’t remember things, yet. But she will remember and until then you need to trust her like she trusts you.” 

Oliver tries to hold it in. He doesn’t want John to see him breakdown. He looks in John’s eyes and he loses it. He starts to feel the tears leaking, “John it’s so hard. I have her, but I don’t…her body is there and years ago that is all I would have cared about, but with her…because of her…I miss her, John. I miss her so damn much it hurts my heart. It is so hard to look at her and see her and… she’s not my girl. Not the woman I grew to love more than life itself.”

Oliver stands as he rubs his hands over his head, “I know that sounds awful. I should be thankful she’s not dead. Thankful she didn’t leave me when she couldn’t remember me…but, I want her back. I want all of her back.” 

John stands up and walks over to Oliver and hugs him. He releases him, “Oliver, it’s normal to want all of her back. It has to be strange to have her there in body, her soul, but not her memories. You’re not alone in this, okay?” 

Oliver nods. He is so relieved that John doesn’t think he is a complete asshole. Oliver is one, but not because of this. 

Oliver looks his best friend in the eye, “What if she never comes back to me fully? What if she..” Oliver stops talking when his chest tightens and he feels overwhelmed. 

When he feels better he finishes, “What if she realizes she’s better off without me and never should have settled for me?”

John makes a tsk noise, “Oliver. Felicity already loves you. She is getting bits and pieces back.” John pauses, “Say she doesn’t get everything back, are you going to let her walk away?”

Oliver recoils, “No. Unless that’s what she wants.” 

“Oliver, you need to fight for your girl. Fight like you’ve never fought before. She can’t remember those things, then make new memories. Tell her stories, show her you love her and romance it.” John pauses then smiles, “You can romance her the way you wanted to before, but too many things got in the way.”

Oliver smiles, “Yeah?”

John smiles bigger, “yeah…romance your woman, Queen.” 

Oliver smiles as John leaves his office. Oliver is going to romance her. He is going to show her all the love and affection and devotion he should have shown her the first time! Yes. This is going to be epic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is going to romance his girl....how cute!!!
> 
> There is maybe four more chapters of this. Thanks to those of you reading this story that would not leave my head.


	11. New Beginnings

AMNESIA CHAPTER 11

 

Felicity and Cisco have been hard at work for a couple of hours when she realizes she misses Oliver. He has no campaign events until tonight. She looks around the loft and sighs. 

 

"I miss Oliver." She tells a smirking Cisco. 

 

"We could go to the bunker and I could look at your system and see what we can 'learn' there." 

 

Felicity smiles brightly, "That is a good excuse!" 

 

Cisco laughs, "Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" 

 

Felicity hugs him, "Thank you!"

 

When she pulls back Cisco is frowning, "Felicity, you cannot hug me in front of Oliver...his arrows are all there and I don't want to die." 

 

She laughs, "Oliver won't shoot you with an arrow." 

 

Cisco lifts his eyebrows, "I've heard the story of him actually shooting Barry and I am convinced it's because he found out you two kissed...let's no risk it."

 

They get an Uber to the office. All of his staff assumes he is in there. Felicity heads to his office to find Laurel in waiting to get on the elevator. "Frack." Felicity says under her breath as she locks the door behind them. 

 

Felicity and Cisco follow Laurel into the elevator. Felicity realizes that this is why there are rumors about Oliver and Laurel. She uses the office instead of the other entrance. What a conniving...

 

Laurel looks over at Felicity, "I see he felt guilty and gave you the Queen ring." 

 

Felicity looks down at her ring, "He did give it to me, but it's because we are ready to move on with our life  _ together. _ " 

 

Laurel snorts, "You won't even be his first  _ WIFE _ ." She cackles as the doors open. 

 

Felicity follows behind her and taps her on the shoulder, "You know Laurel, It doesn't matter who is first. What matters is who is last...I will be his last wife, last lover and the last mother of his children. In time, firsts are nothing. Nothing at all." 

 

Felicity moves around a stunned Laurel. She hears Cisco laughing, but her body is in overdrive and her brain has shut off when she sees Oliver on some contraption moving up and down some rungs. It's like chin ups with a bit of extra movement. She watches his abs clench as he moves up another level. His arms look amazing, but his abs...holy crap that should be illegal. She swallows as she watches a bead of sweat slip below his very low slung pants. 

 

Cisco reaches her side and pushes her mouth closed, "Don't want you to drool all over your pretty dress." He jokes. 

 

Oliver sees her and smiles. He jumps down gracefully. She watches him grab a towel and wipe his chest off. "Hey. I didn't know you were coming by today." He kisses her cheek. 

 

She can't help but inhale deeply.  _ OH _ , sweaty man smells so good. She just nods in answer to his question. Cisco laughs. 

 

"We came by to look at her system, but I think you may have fried her brain." 

 

Oliver looks confused just before she punches Cisco in the arm, "Shut up." 

 

Cisco rolls his eyes, "You two are a couple, you are allowed to drool over him." He points to Laurel, "Her? Not so much." 

 

Felicity turns to Laurel. She wants to rip her eyes out of her head. This isn't Felicity. She isn't violent, but just the thought of Laurel seeing Oliver like this. She turns to do some damage when Oliver grabs her around the waist and hauls her to the other side. 

 

"You okay?" He smirks and she knows that he realizes what that did to her. 

 

"You know I like that thingy you were doing?" 

 

"You've mentioned it once or twice." Oliver teases her. Then kisses her cheek. He leans against a table and pulls her between his legs, "I was thinking..." 

 

Felicity watches as Oliver blushes and looks shy. "What is it?” She asks him with a smile. 

 

"I was thinking this should be easier than the first time I asked you out." 

 

She smiles brightly, "Oh? Do tell? Was I all cool and aloof?" She tries to wink which makes him smile brighter. 

 

"Actually, I couldn't stop babbling. I turned red and then you had to clarify it was a date." He tells her and she sees his love of that memory. "Felicity, I think we should go on a date. Will you go out with me?" 

 

She grins so big her cheeks hurt, "Yes, I would love to go out with you."

 

"Great. I will pick you up at the loft. I can change here." 

 

Her brow wrinkles, "Why can't we just get ready together?"

 

"I want to do it right this time. Not you meeting me at the restaurant, hopefully no bombings....just a nice dinner and perhaps a walk afterwards."  Oliver smiles remembering telling her their first date was a bomb and her laughing until he told her the whole story. That bedtime story caused her to cling to him all night. 

 

"And ice cream?" She offers. 

 

"Definitely ice cream." 

 

Oliver looks over her shoulder, "What did Laurel say to you?" 

 

Felicity shrugs, "That I won't be your first anything including wife." 

 

She watches as Oliver goes from happy to mad and then protective while starting to stand. She pushes him back down. 

 

"I handled it." 

 

"Oh?" He lifts an eyebrow. 

 

Felicity grins, "I told her firsts don't matter nearly as much as lasts. I will be your last first kiss, Mister. Your last wife, your last baby mama." She giggles, "And that, Oliver Queen, is all that matters to me." 

 

He smiles at her, "I love you so much, Felicity Smoak." He pulls her close and kisses her. 

 

Felicity feels all the love for him and from him. She knows Oliver loves her more than anything. It means so much to her he wants to take her out on a date. When he pulls back and she looks into his eyes she knows without a doubt this is where she belongs. 

 

==============================================

 

Oliver watches Felicity leave with John. He isn't happy she came all the way here with only Cisco. He turns to Cisco. 

 

"How is she doing?" 

 

"Better. She is putting in a lot of upgrades of her own now. She also has an idea for a much better security system in the loft after what happened." 

 

Oliver nods, "Does she seem okay?"

 

Cisco studies Oliver, "Yeah. Nerd girl in full force, crazy in love with you and funny...yep. All normal for her." 

 

Oliver smiles shyly, "Okay, thanks. Do you think she's ready for her job or should she wait?"

 

Cisco thinks about it, "She's ready. She is caught up, and like I said, the student has surpassed the master." He laughs. 

 

Oliver isn't sure why, but he laughs too. Oliver is relieved she is doing so well. "I guess then when she's ready I will get some protection for her and she can go back to work." 

 

Cisco nods. "Yep."

 

"Thanks for everything Cisco. I didn't trust anyone else to help her through this and I know you two talk another language." 

 

Cisco nods, "That we do. You don't have to thank me, Oliver. I like Felicity. Her work is legendary. I'm glad I could help her." 

 

Barry comes in to take Cisco home  and the two of them leave. Oliver sighs. It is time to deal with Laurel. He walks over to her. She turns and smiles at him. His stomach turns at the look. He never should have tried with her again all those years ago. He should have stayed away and went on with his life and let her go on with hers. 

 

"The team discussed it....once we are done with Damien- we think it is best for you to leave the team and concentrate on your work within the law." 

 

She looks confused and then mad, "You're tossing me off the team?"

 

"No. I wanted to tell you to get the hell out now. Felicity is worried about the team and we need the numbers. After Damien is taken care of-- it is better we part ways."

 

She folds her arms and glares at him, "Thea did not okay this."

 

"Yes, she did. Digg and Thea agree with me. After this crisis is over, you need to go."

 

She watches for a minute then looks at him with a smile, "Is this to make Felicity happy?" She saunters closer to him and moves to touch him. He steps back. 

 

"No. As I said, she is the one that insisted we wait..." Oliver is starting to think Laurel is a bit unhinged. Maybe more than a bit. " _ I _ took it to the rest of the team and they want to wait, too." He says slowly and deliberately. 

 

"Ollie...you are tossing me out of your life?" Laurel says it too calmly. 

 

"Yes." No need to sugarcoat it. 

 

He watches as she goes from shocked to hurt to angry. "How dare you reject me for  _ HER _ !" She moves closer and he hopes he doesn't have to take her down, "I stood by you for  _ YEARS _ while you cheated. You left with my  _ SISTER _ and you both died...I forgive you and  _ NOW _ when you are the man I knew you could be, the one I saw in you..you leave me for  _ HER. _ .." 

 

_ Oh, fuck _ . She is off her rocker. "No, Laurel. I left you long before Felicity and I got together. You were there when I proposed to her. When I chose to leave with her. There wasn't a choice...it was always her. It will always be her." 

 

She slaps him, "I stood by you after she was shot! I did everything I could to help you become mayor and now you are just tossing me out..." 

 

"I am very thankful for your help. I thought we were friends. I guess I misunderstood why you were here. Perhaps it  _ is _ best if you go now..."

 

Laurel turns to leave, "I am going and I am done with this team, but you have not seen the last of me. I will pay you back for all of this Oliver.  _ ALL OF IT! _ " She walks to the elevator and leaves. Oliver sighs with relief. He walks to the computers and changes all the codes so she can't just walk back in. 

 

He needs to shower and get ready for his date tonight. He thinks about Felicity and everything in the world seems better all of a sudden.

 

Oliver stops by a flower shop to get Felicity flowers for their date. He is determined to do this right this time. Real date, real flowers, and real love. He smiles as he picks out the roses for her. He walks back out to the car. He is happier than he has been since Ivy Town. 

 

When he gets to the loft he knocks on the door. He wants all of this to be special and she deserves this. Oliver straightens his tie and adjusts the flowers. He is not prepared for what he sees when she opens the door. 

 

Oliver sucks in a breath as he looks her over. Her hair is pulled back and her makeup is flawless with bright red lips. She is wearing a black dress with cut outs and he wants to lick every inch of the exposed skin. He looks closer and sees she has makeup covering that skin. He feels a stab of guilt for the gunshot wounds that he didn't protect her from. 

 

"Are those for me?" She asks him excitedly. 

 

He smiles and lets the guilt float away. Tonight is about new beginnings and acceptance, "Yes, they are." He hands them to her. 

 

She starts for the kitchen and stops, "Aren't you coming in?" 

 

He smiles, "You didn't invite me and a gentleman never enters a lady's home without an invitation." 

 

She tilts her head and looks at him softly, "And you are a gentleman?" 

 

"For you, always." 

 

She smiles brightly, "Oliver, come on in." 

 

He shuts the door behind him. He watches her get a vase and put the flowers in water. It hits him, "How did you know where the vase was at?" 

 

She stops, "I- I don't know...." 

 

They both take in the fact that more and more little things are coming back to her. He watches her. She finally makes a face, "Still no memories of you or us...unless my dreams are all my memories." 

 

Oliver feels his chest tighten. "What dreams?"

 

Felicity finishes putting the water in a vase and the flowers soon follow. She walks back to him, "Well, in one a man has a rather large sword at my throat. I am terrified, but I see you and I know I am safe." 

 

Oliver looks away. Memories of Slade holding that sword to her and her taking him down. Oliver hated that plan from the beginning. Her trust and faith in his abilities touched him deeply. He knew he would die if anything happened to her that night. 

 

"It happened. Slade...he took the woman I love to kill her." 

 

She looks stunned for a second. "My dream didn't go that far. Only the sword to my throat." She smiles, "Then you must have saved me." 

 

He shakes his head, "No. You stabbed him with a cure for his illness. You saved yourself. The entire city actually was saved by you."

 

"Me?" 

 

He grabs her hands in his, "Yes, you." He kisses her softly. "Now we need to go because that dress is tempting me to not be a gentleman." 

 

Felicity grabs her coat and helps her put it on. As he opens the front door she stops, "Maybe after dinner you can be less of a gentleman?" 

 

Oliver is stunned, "Felicity?" He chokes out. 

 

"Oliver...I think it's time. If you want me.." She looks away. 

 

He cups her chin and forces her to look at him, "Since you've opened the door all I've thought about is how exactly to get you out of that dress..." He pushes her against the door and kisses her with every bit of passion he has been holding back.

 

===============================================

 

Felicity has never been in a fancy car before. Wait. "Have I been in this car before?" 

 

Oliver shifts gears and looks over at her, "Yes, we started our road trip in this car. Top down and sun in our faces." 

 

She studies his face and it is clearly a good memory for him. She wishes she could remember it. She knows they traveled the world. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

"Yes?" He says while focusing on downtown traffic. 

 

"Did you leave me...before the accident?" 

 

She watches him gulp. "Yes." 

 

"And married someone else?" 

 

He sighs, "Yes." 

 

"Are you divorced?" This has been bugging her since Laurel told her she wasn't his first wife. She tabled it then because bigger fish and all that. 

 

"It wasn't a legal marriage...but yes...Nyssa gave me a divorce." 

 

Felicity feels relief she isn't the other woman. "Nyssa...No memories of her. Did you love her? Did she love you?" 

 

Oliver laughs, "No. I was and am in love with you. I did it to keep everyone safe. Nyssa is definitely  _ NOT _ in love with me. Not then, not ever." 

 

“But you married her? Was I okay with that? How could I be?” Felicity looks sad, “I can’t imagine how much pain that would cause….”

 

Oliver looks away before looking into her eyes, “I broke your heart….again. I hated myself and I tried to tell myself it was for the greater good.” He pauses, “You forgave me for that a lot quicker than finding out I was going to sacrifice my life for the city…”

 

She looks angry, “You did what?” 

 

Oliver looks sheepish, “I apologized a lot and thoroughly during our world trip.” He smirks and they both know how he won her over.

 

Felicity smiles, "Good." She relaxes, "Oliver?" 

 

He smirks, "Yes?" 

 

"Do you have any other crazy exes that can pop into our life like Laurel?" 

 

Oliver pulls up to the valet stand. He gets out and hands his key to the valet. He opens her door and helps her out. They stop just before the entrance to the restaurant, "Yes. Helena...but I don't think she will be back any time soon. And Carrie....though not an ex, just a stalker fan of my green activities, not really of Oliver Queen." 

 

"Oh...is that why I need a bodyguard?" 

 

Oliver looks away, "Damien is why you need a bodyguard." 

 

She places her hand on his chest, “I am lucky to know and love both parts...every part of you.”

 

He opens the door and lets her walk in before him. The hostess seats them as soon as she sees them. Oliver orders a very expensive wine while she looks over the menu.

 

"Do you know what you want?" 

 

She sits her menu aside, "Yes. Also, I think I should go back to work." 

 

Oliver looks a bit dazed by the change of topic, but recovers quickly, "Okay. Rob or John will go with you." 

 

Felicity considers arguing, but decides against it. She doesn't want to spoil this night for the two of them. Felicity also thinks maybe having back up isn't such a bad idea. 

 

Their appetizers arrive. She watches as people come to the table to speak to Oliver. A few ignore her, a few give her a once over and many are kind to her. They ask her how she is and welcome her back. Felicity is humbled by how kind they all are to her and Oliver. 

 

When the main course arrives she looks at Oliver over her pasta, "The people here really like you. I think you will win." 

 

He smiles shyly at her. It amazes her that he can be so brash and tough on the one hand, and on the other shy and unsure of his actions. 

 

"Thank you." 

 

She sips her wine, "I think I fell in love with your need to change the city...make it better." 

 

He looks at her and shakes his head, "It was the salmon ladder and tight pants." 

 

She giggles, "Pretty packaging is nice and all, but your heart is much better. You have a huge heart and want to do so much good. That, Mr. Queen, is sexy." 

 

He blushes several shades or red. Oliver is more  comfortable with his body being desired and attractive than his mind. "Hmmm..." She says aloud. 

 

"What?" He asks as he takes a bite of his eggplant parmesan. 

 

"We are opposites. I feel completely comfortable being smart and complimented on it, yet when you say I look good, I feel shy. You feel shy when I compliment you on how amazing your mind is and how generous your heart is. It's interesting." 

 

He shrugs, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Inside and out, you are remarkable. Every man in here is hoping I mess this up and they get a shot." 

 

She looks around and several men do give her the once over. She turns back to Oliver, "It's weird...I love my clothes and feeling sexy, but I'm guessing I worked up to this kind of thing...in public, at least." 

 

Oliver looks sad. She is about to babble when he looks to her, "I wouldn't know. You bought a whole new wardrobe and had it when you brought me back." 

 

"Back? Where did you go?" 

 

Oliver looks over her head then into her eyes. He does that when something is important and he rather not deal with it, but must.  "I ran away to Lian Yu after The Undertaking...do you know about that?" 

 

She blushes, "I read about it...I know I'm not supposed to do it." 

 

He chuckles, "I won't tell." He promises her. "I ran away. You let me go for a while but then you and John came and dragged my ass back. You told me I could find another way to be the Arrow and not kill." 

 

"Go me!" 

 

He smiles at her like she is the most amazing person on the planet, "Yes, go you. I didn't kill again....until I did." 

 

_ Oh no _ . Her heart breaks for Oliver. "I am so sorry. Why? I am sure whatever the reason was it was important to you." 

 

"You. You were taken from me and he was going to kill you. I killed him. There was no choice to make. I won't let anyone hurt you." 

 

Felicity feels the tears in her eyes, "Oh, Oliver. I am so sorry." 

 

He shakes his head, "Don't be. I'm not. Count Vertigo deserved to die. You are off limits." 

 

She watches how dark his eyes get, how stern his words are and she feels sorry for anyone who tries to hurt her. Oliver will kill them. She can feel it. 

 

"Oliver." 

 

Felicity and Oliver both look up to see Damien. Oliver's jaw goes into overdrive. Damien looks at her, "Felicity. I see you didn't take my warning into account." 

 

Oliver starts to move. She reaches across the table and grabs his hand, "No. I didn't. Then again, why would I?"

 

Damien stares down at her. She feels her skin crawl. Felicity wants to run. She wants Oliver to take her and to leave this city and all his good work. Felicity knows that is selfish, but she is scared. 

 

"I will leave you two to your dinner. I am meeting a new associate, shall we say." Damien walks away. Felicity watches as Oliver watches him make his way to his table. 

 

" _ Fuck _ ." He hisses. 

 

"What?" She turns to see Damien sit down with Laurel Lance. 

 

Felicity turns around and closes her eyes for a moment. Laurel made a deal with the devil. Felicity fears her life may have been a bargaining chip. 

 

"Don't let them wreck this night for us, Oliver...please?" 

 

Oliver looks into her eyes and she watches as he decides what to do. He smiles, "You're right. Tonight is about us." 

 

"Thank you." 

 

They both try to finish their meals, but can't. They both are wondering about Damien and Laurel. Felicity puts down her fork and raises her arm to get the attention of the wait staff, "Check please." 

 

Oliver waits while she signs for the dinner. Once they are alone she looks to him and bites her lip before leaning across the table, "I would  _ really _ like to go home and get some dessert." She sits back down. 

 

"Oh, okay. Do you want to get some ice cream on the way home?" 

 

Felicity giggles, "Sure as long as I can lick it off your abs..." 

 

Oliver spits out his water. She throws her head back laughing. 

 

"You shouldn't tease me like that." 

 

She smiles, "Who's teasing?" She stands up and walks out of the restaurant. She can feel him watching her. She doesn't have to wait long before he catches up to her and starts dragging her behind him. 

 

"You're sure?" He asks over his shoulder. 

 

He hands the ticket to valet, "Very." 

 

Oliver is staring at her when the valet brings the car up. He helps her in and practically sprints to the driver’s side. 

 

Oliver gets them home in record time. He swerves into the parking space. Felicity reaches for the door handle when Oliver locks the doors. He turns in his seat to face her. 

 

"I don't want to pressure you. If you're not ready or want to wait....don't do this because you think you have to do it, or I want it or need it." 

 

Felicity mirrors him in her seat. She cups his cheek and stares into his eyes, "I want this Oliver. I love you. I love kissing you. I love being your fiancee, your partner, and now I really would like to be your lover." She wrinkles her nose at the word lover. Such a weird word then it hits her, "Unless you're not ready... or--" 

 

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence before his lips are on hers in a hungry, steal your breath and make you wonder how you ever lived without this kiss. He pulls back when they both need air. 

 

"I definitely want you. I want to make love to you. I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I just want it to be right for you. I don't want to fuck this up." 

 

She smiles, "I really want you....like a lot." 

 

Oliver shakes his head at her, "Let's go..." He unlocks the door and they almost run for the elevator. When Oliver pulls her into the elevator as he pushes the button, her fear takes over for a second. Then his lips are on  hers, then her neck and he pushes her against the back wall. Felicity can't believe she waited this long to take this step with him. 

 

Oliver has her body trapped and there is nowhere else she rather be right now. He is kissing down her body when her phone goes off, "Ignore it." He commands. 

 

She has no problem following that command, but then a moment later his goes off, too. He sighs and pulls it from his pocket. He presses a button and they both hear John's voice, "We have a situation...." 

 


	12. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a really rough week...I won't even go into it..I am sorry this is late. I hope you enjoy it..

AMNESIA CHAPTER 12 (update)

 

Oliver and Felicity enter the bunker to find John pacing and Thea looking nervous. Felicity feels Oliver stiffen at her side. She knows this is serious. 

 

"What is it?" He asks the room. 

 

John and Thea share a look, "Laurel and Lance are missing." 

 

Oliver curses under his breath. Felicity looks around the room, "Maybe she took him?" 

 

All three pairs of eyes turn to her in shock. 

 

"We saw Laurel with Damien at dinner....she switched sides, obviously....would she sacrifice him for revenge?" Felicity asks them. They know Laurel much better than Felicity knows her. 

 

John shrugs. Thea looks away. Felicity turns to Oliver and waits, "I don't know. The Laurel I knew wouldn't do anything to hurt her family, but now....I don't know." 

 

Felicity nods and walks to her computers. It feels good to crack her knuckles and sit. She boots her system and starts searching cameras for Lance. She thinks if she finds him, she will find Laurel. Her gut is telling her Laurel is about to use her Dad as bait. 

 

Felicity hears the others go suit up for him while she has a lead. She keeps working. She can see why she loved this work and how it bonded her and Oliver. It's thrilling and makes her feel like she has a purpose. 

 

Felicity's phone goes off with a web address. She rushes to her computers and displays the web address on the screens. 

 

Damien is standing in the middle of what looks like a parking garage or perhaps a sublevel  facility. It is underground and huge based on the sound of the ventilation system she can hear. She searches for other clues before her eyes go back to Damien.

 

"Oh good. You're here. I hoped you would know how to link up." 

 

Felicity bites her tongue. He has no idea what she is capable of doing. She is tracing his location right now. 

 

"Now that you're here we can get on with business. Laurel here has asked to join me and my ghosts." 

 

Laurel comes into frame in her Black Canary outfit. Felicity gasps at the complete lack of emotion in her eyes. 

 

"I didn't need to give her my potion to make her my best Ghost." He smiles at Laurel who returns it. "All I had to do was promise her  _ ONE  _ thing." 

 

Damien moves away from her slowly, "But before we get there, let's talk about what she has to do to prove she will stay loyal to me..." Damien smiles, "I do love a good family reunion, don't you?" Damien bends down. The camera focuses on the person he is speaking to and it's Captain Lance tied and gagged sitting in a chair. Damien undoes the gag. 

 

"Whatever they do, Oliver, do  _ NOT _ come for me...do you hear me? Son, it's a trap!" 

 

Felicity awaits a slap that never happens. Oliver moves closer to her. Digg and Thea are closer now, too. 

 

"All I want is to start the world over, I mean, is that too much to ask?" He asks them. "I know you do gooders think we should all take each other’s hands and sing...but let's be real. Only some of us deserve that..." Damien walks back to Laurel as the camera pans out to show all three of them. 

 

"My Dear...I promised to keep you safe if your Dad did whatever I wanted...He didn't listen and now...you want something from me..." Damien makes a motion and the ropes seem to disappear from around Lance. 

 

The team looks at one another. All of them scared and nervous about what is about to happen. Oliver seems to understand when they lock eyes.

 

"Laurel, baby, you don't have to do this...okay, I know you're hurting...this isn't the answer." 

 

Laurel uses her electronic cry. Everyone winces. Lance is silent. "Daddy, you have no idea how I feel. All you ever cared about was Sara. She took everything from me...then she died. Yet, I still lost Ollie to that horrible little runt. He has a kid with someone else...what is left for me?" 

 

Damien moves closer, "Once you do this...Oliver will be yours..." Damien looks at the camera, "Oliver, you can come willingly to me and my Ghosts or I will destroy everyone and everything you love. Felicity, the Diggles, your sister...your city..." 

 

He looks back to Laurel who nocks an arrow and shoots her father through the heart. Felicity gasps and looks away. Oliver is there by her side taking her into his arms. 

 

"Good Girl! Laurel, my girl!" He laughs happily. 

 

"Now, I will get Oliver for you...." 

 

The lights of the bunker go out.

 

=========================================

 

Oliver grabs Felicity and makes his way towards the back door. As they approach it, someone busts through. Oliver grabs her and runs into the bunker. He grabs his bow and arrow as he sees her grab a tablet. 

 

She looks over at him, "Ten bodies aside from the four of us."

 

Oliver nods. He is so thankful he built a panic room for her that she can unlock with her tablet. He points to it on her tablet, "Go...you'll be safe.."

 

"No...I want to be unsafe with you," she whispers loudly. 

 

He smiles, "You've said that before..." He squeezes her shoulder, "Okay...stay here. Do not move, do you understand?" 

 

Before she can answer he hears his sister fighting, then Digg. 

 

"Ollie, get her and go!" Thea yells. 

 

No way in hell he is leaving his sister and best friend behind. Never. He joins the fight and realizes they are losing. Before he can even believe it, all three fighters are on their knees. The power comes back on as more Ghosts encircle them. 

 

Damien walks in with Laurel. 

 

Damien looks down at them, "That was too easy...I thought you were a fighter." He looks to Laurel, "You sure he's what you want?" 

 

Laurel nods frantically.

 

Damien shrugs, "Bring me the blonde, kill those two and bring Oliver to the base.." 

 

Oliver will die before he lets Damien take Felicity away from him again. When the Ghosts move towards his girl, Oliver is up and fighting them off. He kills four before they use a stun gun on him.

 

"Damien, give him the drug. You said you would drug him so he would love me..." 

 

Damien looks at her sadly. Oliver can tell even Damien thinks Laurel is crazy. Oliver hears the click clack of Felicity’s heels, "Stop!" She yells. 

 

Damien turns to her, "What a pleasant surprise. I thought Oliver had locked you up somewhere safe." 

 

"He tried...but see-- I am a lot like you, Mr. Darhk." 

 

Damien lifts his eyebrows, "Oh really?" 

 

"I once created a virus to change the world. When I realized you were the one who hurt me, took my life from me and wanted to kill those I love...I did what I do best." 

 

He laughs, "Which is?" 

 

She moves closer to him, "I learn everything about you, find your weak spot and exploit it..." 

 

"And you think you found mine?" 

 

Felicity laughs, "Yep. You want to destroy the world and start over. You chose someone not nearly as smart as me to help you...Cooper stole everything from me. When I saw that underground, shall we say...world?" She purses her lips, "I knew it looked familiar....Cooper once wanted to start over, too. He told me all about it...its weaknesses, its ventilation, its power source... _ EVERYTHING _ ..." 

 

"Miss Smoak, I'm growing bored and Miss Lance is anxious to get Mr. Queen alone..." 

 

Felicity looks to Oliver and he is floored by everything she just said. He knew of Cooper, of course, and he knows she's brilliant. 

 

"I found your wife and daughter...and everyone else you've moved underground...." She shows everyone her tablet. "Light is all that can fight the dark..." 

 

Damien moves closer to her, "Miss Lance...kill this twit." 

 

When Laurel smiles, "With pleasure.." and moves towards Felicity.

 

Oliver jumps up and grabs Laurel. Without any hesitation he snaps her neck. She falls to the ground. Damien looks at him, "You broke the little birdie's neck." Damien looks down at her, "Bye, bye Birdie..." He looks at Oliver then disappears with his Ghosts. 

 

Oliver runs to Felicity. He wraps her in his arms, "I told you to stay safe." 

 

"I know...I'm a lousy listener."

 

Oliver pulls her to him, "Are you okay?" He's scared he's shown that he isn't a man she can love. He killed several people including Laurel in front of her. 

 

She pulls back and Oliver steadies himself for the rejection. Felicity cups his cheek, "Are you okay? I know you've killed before....but Laurel was your first love..." 

 

Oliver shakes his head, "She was a part of my past. She was going to hurt you..." He smirks thinking how life keeps repeating itself, "There was no choice to make...and no regrets. I would do it again." 

 

Felicity smiles up at him, "I love you." 

 

Oliver wraps her in his arms. He can't lose her. He will destroy anyone who tries to take her from him again. 

 

"Now what?"  He asks her.

 

"We literally destroy his world...." Felicity announces.

 

She gives Oliver an address, "Call the police...they will all be running out of their hidey hole.  _ YOU _ need to get Dahrk and kill him, Oliver. He can't live and our friends and family be safe."

 

Oliver nods. He kisses her, "I will be back." 

 

"I know." She says and he sees all the faith and love in her eyes. 

 

Oliver goes where Felicity told him to go. He will end this tonight. 

 

==================================

 

Felicity waits in the bunker. She is on the comms and can hear her team. She turns off voice com. She knows without a doubt Cooper will be coming here. He knows she can bring the whole thing tumbling down...literally.

 

Felicity doesn't have to wait long. He is his usual over confident self and comes down the elevator. Felicity spins in her chair. "Coop." 

 

He swaggers over to her, "You should have left town. I didn't want to have to kill you...you were my lover once."

 

Felicity wrinkles her nose at that word, "lover". 

 

She smiles up at him, "Lucky for you then. You are not killing me today or any day."

 

He laughs, "Why not?" 

 

She stands up, "This isn't you, Coop. You wanted to be a hero and help the little man...the everyday person. Damien is  _ NOT _ that, this isn't you." 

 

He looks at her, "It is now." 

 

"It doesn't have to be...." 

 

Cooper looks scared. She sees it in his face. 

 

"He will kill me, Felicity." 

 

She puts her hand on his shoulder, Finding out again you're alive was a miracle. You've done nothing so far to need to go to prison for....I can give you a fresh start." 

 

He looks shocked. "You would do that for me?" 

 

She nods, "Yes." She turns to her desk, "I need an hour or so. I will send a courier to this address. It's an ARGUS safe house." 

 

He takes the paper from her, "I will send new papers for you to have a new identity and set up bank accounts for you. The money is mine...it's an investment in your future.  _ IF _ you do anything wrong, I will know. I will find you and I won't be forgiving."

 

"You always have been a badass...." He looks into her eyes, "Any chance you would go with?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. That Felicity is long gone. I may not know exactly who I am right now...but I know I am where I am meant to be."

 

She hugs him quickly as Oliver says over the comms they're in place. Before she turns away he hands her a jump drive, "It has all his records and homes. Just in case." 

 

She smiles, "Thanks." 

 

He looks down at the sheet covering Laurel. She shrugs. They'll take care of the garbage later. 

 

Felicity goes back to her team. She needs to guide them safely through. 

 

She starts the minor earthquakes to get the people to run out. Many people will be arrested. Felicity hopes to not have to remotely destroy the place, but she will to keep everyone safe. 

 

It's then Felicity hears the elevator again. She turns to see Cooper, "What happened?" 

 

He sighs, "You made me want to be a fucking hero, again." He says as he puts in another jump drive. 

 

"What is that?" 

 

"Months ago, Laurel stole ARGUS nuke codes. She gave them to Damien. He plans to destroy the world.  _ THIS _ is my override protocol."

 

"You need to go..." She tells him. Ghosts will be looking for him. 

 

"This is a two-person program. You need me to help...then we will worry about everything else." 

 

The two of them work side by side as she helps keep all the weapons out of the air and helping her team while not letting on what is happening. 

 

She can hear Oliver fighting in her ear. She is worried about him and the world. She must keep her head in the game to stop Damien her mind is telling her. Her heart is worried about Oliver. 

 

After an hour of fighting for Oliver and reworking the code for her....they have defeated him. Damien is dead at the Green Arrow's hand. His wife is under arrest and his daughter is missing. 

 

"Come home." She tells the team. 

 

They all enter the bunker and see Cooper. Oliver goes to hurt him and she steps between them, "He helped me, Oliver. He needs to get to ARGUS and then out of the country." 

 

Digg takes off his helmet, "I was on my way there...let's go." 

 

Cooper goes to hug her and Oliver growls. Cooper holds out his hand to shake hers. 

 

"Thanks, Coop."

 

"It was the least I could do...goodbye, Felicity." He turns and leaves with Digg. 

 

Thea and Oliver change. Felicity wants to go home and sleep for a year.

 

=====================================

While they have some down time he needs to get Felicity to relax. Oliver needs his girl. He also needs to romance her. That is what tonight is about. She is with Thea right now while he sets up.  Thea will text him when they are coming home. 

 

Oliver has created a romantic setting he thinks. He has a white sheet hanging up to play a movie that is on a film strip. He needs to thank Curtis for this one. He has sheer curtains and twinkle lights hanging in the living room to create a romantic atmosphere. He cooked dinner and has wine chilling (only one glass for Felicity since she is still on medication). 

 

Oliver steps back and looks at the room. It reminds him of their place in Bali. She won't remember it, but this will create a new memory for them and give her back something of theirs. 

 

Oliver's phone goes off. It's Thea. Oliver opens the door and waits. Felicity steps off the elevator and into his arms. "Did you have fun?" 

 

"I always do when I am with Thea. You were right. I needed to get out of my own head for a bit." 

 

Oliver kisses her cheek and walks her to the loft. When they get inside her mouth drops open, "What is this?" 

 

Oliver smiles, "Romance...new memories for us." 

 

Felicity's face lights up and he knows he did the right thing. They need this, they deserve this. He moves her to the pallet on the floor. She sits on one of the huge pillows and he goes to get their dinners from the warming tray. He rests them on the coffee table and sits. Felicity had found and poured the wine while he was busy with dinner. 

 

"I propose a toast! To us and new memories!" Oliver says as he raises his glass. 

 

Felicity raises hers, "And to my memories coming back." She clinks her glass with his. 

 

They begin to eat. After several bites Oliver can't take the silence, "Did I screw up?" 

 

Felicity looks at him, "No. Why would you say that?" 

 

"You are quiet. The only time you're quiet is when you are mad...or I messed up." Oliver states then downs his wine. This could be it. Her deciding this life isn't for her. That  _ he _ isn't for her.

 

She shakes her head as she reaches for his hand. "I keep seeing this differently...it's not a dream I've had...but I see you wearing nothing...at all...except for a flower crown and me laughing...also naked. We are in a room sort of like this one." She looks around. "It's warm...I can almost feel a tropical breeze.." 

 

Oliver's mouth drops open, "Bali..." He whispers. 

 

Felicity's face shows her confusion, "Bali?" 

 

He nods, "We went to Bali last summer. We had a night like this. I remember that night you told me how you loved me from the moment you saw me....I told you I can't remember not loving you. We made love for hours that night. We even made love on the balcony of our room." 

 

Felicity's eye grow wide, "I did that?" 

 

Oliver nods, "You insisted. You wanted to make love under the stars." Oliver moves around the table, "And I can never deny you anything." He kisses her much like he did that night after she told him again how as messed up as he is and with blood on his hands, he is her hero...her everything. He still can't believe she picked him. 

 

He pulls back. 

 

"I told you...I love you so much it scares me sometimes that I will die without you..." 

 

Oliver smirks, "Yeah...you did. And I promised to make sure that never happens." 

 

"I remember..." She closes her eyes. 

 

Oliver watches as she makes a face. "You okay?" 

 

She opens her eyes, "Still no sex...but I think I remember we had a fight that I worked for the team while in Bali..." 

 

"We did." 

 

"Oh! You asked me to play a game in Bali..." She closes her eyes. 

 

Oliver waits patiently to see if she remembers their game. Her eyes shoot open. His face reddens. "Oliver Queen! You dirty, dirty boy!" 

 

He looks down then back at her. "What can I say? You, Felicity Smoak, are a Goddess." He leans in and kisses her again. 

 

"I am  _ YOUR  _ goddess." 

 

Oliver feels like he could take on the world. He moves to turn on the movie projector that shows pictures of them through the years. Many of them taken by her, Digg and Oliver himself. A lot from the QC events they attended. A few from the local papers and the largest chunk from their adventure together traveling and in Ivy Town. 

 

Felicity asks questions about their first home. She has a lot of questions about how they decided to move in together, "I asked you. I wanted to settle down." He tells her lying on their blankets watching the pictures go by. 

 

"I think....I thought you were commitment phobic." She looks up at him from her place in the crook of his arm. 

 

"I was before you. I knew I wanted it all with you. A normal happy life with you." 

 

She smiles before she lays back down and watches the pictures float by. She asks a few more questions before he can tell she fell asleep. He doesn't care at all. This night has been perfect. They connected on a deeper level. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue soon. Thanks for taking this ride with me.


	13. Happily ever after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story ends....another will be coming soon....Hope to see you there.

AMNESIA EPILOGUE

 

Felicity hears the door to their bungalow shut. Oliver is going for his morning run after waking her in the best way possible. She calls down to the front desk and asks for something very specific, “Make it several please. And some pancakes.” Felicity eats when she is nervous. 

 

She gets up and gets dressed. She has roughly an hour before Oliver will be back. Her husband is a creature of habit. He runs every morning. Comes home or back to their room and has coffee before showering. Sometimes they have shower sex and sometimes they can’t wait that long.

 

Felicity was right, it was very unfair she couldn’t remember sex with Oliver. It was amazing. It  _ IS _ amazing. She always feels connected to him, but during sex it is almost supernatural how close she feels to him. He’s told her about their first time and the last time before she was shot. Neither has come back to her completely. 

 

Felicity struggled to come to terms with not getting all her memories back before they married. In the end, she loves Oliver and he loves her. They have a bond that already proved for better or for worse is something they can do. She smiles. He is the most amazing person she has ever met. She knows who she was before him and she really prefers who she is with him. A hero, her hero.

 

There is a knock on the door. Felicity answers it. Her pancakes and other items are here. The bellhop pushes the cart into the room then hands her a bag from underneath. She gives him a tip and shows him out. 

  
  


================================================

Oliver is happy. He hasn't been this happy since he left Starling City with Felicity.  He is running along the beach. Felicity and Oliver are on their honeymoon. After waking his wife in the sexiest way he could, he left her to sleep while he went out for a run. He will order room service when he gets back. 

 

Oliver turns to head back towards their bungalow. Oliver thinks back to their wedding. William was his best man, John officiated and Donna gave away the bride. They had their closest friends and family with them. They all needed the reason to celebrate after losing Quentin and even Laurel. 

 

His marriage is a new beginning. When they get home he will be Mayor Queen while Felicity goes back to Palmer Tech. They are a power couple now. He smiles. He never thought he would want a life like this, then he thought he could never have one and now....now he has the girl, a son, a job he loves and a team that helps make things better. 

 

Oliver Queen has grown up. He wishes his parents could see him now. He thinks they would both adore Felicity, even with the drama with his Mom. Robert and Moira would respect her. He knows this down deep. Felicity would probably have made Moira miserable for what she did to Samantha and William. He smiles. 

 

Felicity is remarkable. She has made friends with Samantha, and William adores her. It could be awkward or Felicity could make him choose or hold it against Samantha, but she doesn't. When Oliver asked her she said, "Because of William he deserves his family to all get along."

 

Oliver runs into their bungalow. He finds his wife on the deck out back. He walks out to her and sits down beside her, "Good morning." 

 

She smiles up at him, "Did I ever say that you feel good inside of me when we were on comms?" She blushes. 

 

Oliver smiles remembering it. "Yes, you did. It is one of my best memories to be honest." 

 

She covers her face, "How could you ever fall for me?"

 

He leans over and pushes some of her hair back and kisses her, "How could I not? It does feel so good being inside of you..." 

 

Felicity pushes him away. "Sometimes I think not having everything back might be a blessing." 

 

He shrugs, "I don't care if you get them back or not. What we are right now, here...together is all I care about. You are my forever." 

 

She smiles shyly at him, "Who knew you were a poet?"

 

His turn to blush, "I'm not just speaking what I feel."

 

"I think I am okay with them coming back or not coming back..I have you and that is what is most important." Felicity tells him as she crawls into his lap. 

 

"Oliver?" 

 

He is trying to figure out how to get her out of her bikini fastest when he distractedly answers, "Hmmm?" 

 

"Do you think not having my memories back should stop of us from moving on?" 

 

That pulls Oliver out of his research, "I think you've remembered a lot..more will come and if it all doesn't, who cares? Does it bother you?" 

 

She sighs, "Sometimes." 

 

"Like when?" He asks kissing her shoulder. 

 

She bites her lip, "When I think about our future and wonder if we ever talked about what we wanted or didn't want...." 

 

Oliver shrugs, "We can talk about anything any time even if we did talk about it." He rests his head on hers, "Anything in particular?" 

 

Oliver can practically hear the wheels turning. He smiles softly waiting for what it is. Living arrangements? They've sort of mentioned moving once or twice. Her job or his? They've never actually talked about that or....oh no, team arrow. 

 

"Are you wanting me to hang up the hood?" 

 

She shakes her head, "No. Not unless it's what you want...It's part of you...part of us." 

 

He smiles, relieved. He is not ready to stop. Maybe once he has made some changes as mayor. "Okay, I don't want to quit. Talk to me, Felicity." 

 

She looks up into his eyes shyly, "Kids...did we discuss them?" 

 

He laughs, "No...not specifically. In Ivy Town, it came up, but you didn't seem ready." 

 

"Oh. And were you?" 

 

He smiles, "I am. I thought I was then, but William has changed me. If you want or don't want them, I'm fine. All I need is you." He rests his forehead against hers. 

 

"I'm pregnant...I am not certain like a doctor appointment, but the eight tests I asked the front desk for seem to all say positive..." 

 

Oliver is so happy he may combust, "Are you serious?" 

 

She points to the small coffee table and he doesn't know how he missed them. They are all lined up. He leans forward holding onto her and reads them. They all say positive. 

 

"Do you---" Oliver is overcome with emotion, "Are you ready for this, do you want this?" 

 

"I really, really do. I was nervous to tell you...but you're happy?" 

 

"Ecstatic! You're having my baby?" 

 

"It appears so, Mr. Queen." She purrs. 

 

"Oh, Mrs. Queen...I must thank you...thoroughly..." He stands up with her in his arms.  Oliver has everything he ever wanted.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be up tomorrow this is a preview of what is to come...


End file.
